VIDA TRAS VIDA
by Raizza
Summary: No importa el tiempo, ellos siempre volverán a encontrarse, rompiendo cualquier barrera, incluyendo la de la muerte y el olvido… vida tras vida se volverían a encontrar, haciendo parecer fugaz a la eternidad, no importaba cómo, ellos se volverían a amar….
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Mi versión de la muerte de Kagome e Inuyasha, con un final... no tan final… **

**No importa el tiempo… ellos siempre volverán a encontrarse, rompiendo cualquier barrera, incluyendo la de la muerte y el olvido… vida tras vida se volverían a encontrar, haciendo parecer fugaz a la eternidad, no importaba como… ellos se volverían a amar….**

* * *

**Vida tras vida **

**Capítulo 1**

La fría noche parecía no querer irse, él deseaba lo mismo, ansiaba tanto poder detener el tiempo… solo por tenerla un rato más. Sin embargo, no podía...aunque sellara puertas y ventanas ella se iría. Luego de tantos años de mantenerse firme en su promesa, la de siempre permanecer a su lado... pero la custodia muerte, solo por promesas, nunca fue compasiva ... y en cada latido la estaba arrancando de sus brazos, de su vida…dejándole al amargo silencio como único compañero de sus días.

Se miraban de la manera en que se decían todo, sin mediar palabras, sabiendo que era un hasta pronto, nunca un adiós...

Aun en su agonizante estado, con infinita dulzura, logró acariciar cada detalle de su rostro, el tiempo en él avanzó escrupuloso...ella, tal vez, por ser una miko no corrió con el mismo infortunio que las flores y su tez se mantuvo casi tan tersa cómo en las décadas que atrás quedaron...pero el ciclo de la vida de los humanos de igual manera en ella estaba finalizando. Los débiles pero entrañables y dulcificantes roces que acariciaban los rasgos de su amado hanyō, afirmaban que aquella promesa, hecha en su añorada adolescencia, jamás caducaría, ni siquiera a causa de su mortalidad...

Hoy mas que nunca necesitaba de la grata tibieza de su cercanía, abrazarla, si era posible, hasta fundirse en ella, contemplar sin premura el eterno candor de los orbes castaños, hasta que el último y mortificante latido le impidiese reflejarse en ellos...

delicadamente acarició sus álgidas mejillas, manteniendo la íntima cercanía entre sus rostros y en susurros entrecortados por las emociones y el impaciente llanto se despedía - fuiste la única… la única que pudo apaciguar mi alma y corazón...a tu lado me sentí tan fuerte….- no pudo contener las lágrimas y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, haciendo de sus lágrimas peregrinas en la fría piel de su amada -Descansa en paz amor mio...no me olvides, recuérdame…. recuérdanos… pronto… pronto volveremos a encontrarnos…

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa, la última, sólo para él -Siempre- fue lo último que pudo pronunciar … y en el último suspiro sus labios se unieron, como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho… se fundían en su último beso... ese que nunca ansiaron darse…

Tal vez en la desesperación de querer evitar lo inevitable la retuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si de un bebé se tratara ... besó su frente, su cuerpo, ahora frío, seguía ahí, sin embargo su alma ya estaba lejos… y no pudo evitar llorar, llorar cada recuerdo, cada lágrima eran uno de ellos...el día que la conoció, sus aventuras, tontas discusiones, el momento en que la abrazó por primera vez, cuando el temor de perderla se apoderó de él... el día en que ella volvió, luego de esos eternos tres años separados... pensando que tal vez estaba destinado a vivir solo y morir solo….y ahora de vuelta se había marchado, haciendo parecer insuficiente una vida al lado de su compañera, su amiga, su amada, su todo… su Kagome, pero no se sintió vacío, no, de ningún modo podía sentirse así, porque ella hizo posible que él se sintiera pleno, con tan solo verla sonreír, ella le dio amor, un amor que le enseñó a confiar, a sonreír, un amor tan puro que era capaz de trascender en el tiempo…. y estaba seguro de que se volverían a ver, la muerte sólo era una fase, porque él nació para estar con ella y ella con él…siempre.

-guárdame una nube, mi pequeña- le susurró al oído como si aún lo oyera, se levantó del futón con ella en brazos, para dirigirse a los pies de aquel árbol, ese en dónde su primer amor lo había sellado, ese en el que su verdadero amor lo había liberado. Con su velocidad no tardaron en llegar, y luego de dejar un último beso en su frente, la depositó a los pies de aquel que fue testigo de su gran amor y al hacerlo vio como el cuerpo inerte de su amada se desvanecía y de el nacían cientos de mariposas blancas…blancas como su nívea piel…. (las mariposas… tome la idea prestada del cadáver de la novia de Tim Burton, que me encantó)

Se sintió como recién despierta, ligera, llena de paz, no sentía ya dolor, ni angustia...y aunque no supiera donde estaba, no sentía pánico, se sentía tan a gusto… como en su hogar. Ante el sentimiento tan familiar, se puso a examinar el sitio en el que se encontraba... y de hecho se veía como aquel lugar, ese en donde vio a Inuyasha por primera vez, hace noventa y cinco años atrás ..

-Kagome- la llamó una voz serena y dulce, sacándola de su trance, rotó su cabeza, en todas las direcciones, buscando de dónde provenía la voz, sin ningún éxito.

-Kagome, ya no busques, no me verás, no soy perceptible ante ningún alma- Alma, pensó ella y en ese momento lo recordó, ella ahora era solo eso, una esencia.

-Pon mucha atención querida- ella asintió – por haber cumplido con tu misión, derrotar al mal, por tomarte la molestia de ayudar a quienes conocieras al paso… pero por sobre todo, por haber amado incondicionalmente y transformar a un ser atormentado con tu amor y lealtad, decidimos por unanimidad que serás el octavo arcángel de Dios , tendrás el mismo poder, derechos y obligaciones que los demás... - explicó serenamente esa voz sin rostro.

Todo lo escuchó atentamente mientras iba analizando cada palabra - entonces... no volveré a reencarnar nunca?- preguntó ella denotando inquietud en sus palabras.

- Eso querida Kagome, será imposible, con la jerarquía que tendrás deberás permanecer toda la eternidad aquí en el paraíso, no será necesario que vuelvas a la sufrida vida de los mortales... aquí te sentirás plena y feliz por siempre... – informó aquella voz.

-No, yo... no quiero eso- decidida pero amable

-pero por qué no? Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría feliz de tan solo escuchar esta propuesta

- si aceptara la proposición que me ofreces…. Qué pasará con Inuyasha… una vez que el también muera, podrá estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad, podremos estar juntos, aquí?

- Me temo que no hija, siendo un ser divino no podrás sentir esa clase de amor, podrás amarlo de mil maneras como ….

Lo interrumpió. -Entonces… renuncio al cargo que me ofreces… en cambio tan sólo permítenos reencarnar siempre y siempre volver a amarnos, es todo lo que te pido…

Solo, esa palabra resonaba constante en su cabeza, cada día, desde que ella dejó este mundo, hacía tres años ya…. Sabía que estaría triste cuando sus ojos ya no vieran su rostro, cuando sus manos necesiten el calor de la suyas, cuando a sus labios sus dulces besos faltasen, sabía que triste estaría pero nunca tanto así. Estaba completamente solo, sus amigos, su amor, todos ya se habían ido.…. Lo que antes era un mal sueño, ahora lo vivía… y no, no podía seguir así, la soledad le dolía en demasía. De un determinado salto descendió del antiguo árbol, para dirigirse junto a aquel que desdeñoso le había dicho, "ya sabes dónde estoy", sólo minutos después de ver como el cuerpo de su amada se desvanecía… el entendía perfectamente a que se refería y ya era tiempo de tomarle la palabra.

Al llegar, lo vio parado al borde de un risco, observando muy concentrado en el lejano horizonte, Dios sabe qué cosa, pareciera que la soledad también le pesara. -tan pronto…. Pensé que serías más fuerte….- pronunció gélidamente, sin voltearse a verlo.

-Sesshomaru… déjate de sermones, solo hazlo…. – demandó sin temor, dándole a entender que ya era tiempo de que cumpla su parte de aquella promesa.

- al parecer estas impaciente por conocer el infierno…- expresó secamente, acercándose peligrosamente y de un certero golpe le atravesó el corazón, ese corazón que ya no soportaba la soledad...

En algún momento de su vida, ya con Kagome como su compañera de vida, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el destino siempre era incierto y aunque no pudiera controlarlo sería cauto…. y en su plan solo una persona o mejor dicho demonio, podía ayudarlo….su hermano, acordaron en que él debía acabar con su vida y sufrimiento si Kagome llegara a morir primero, ya que como medio demonio sabía que su vida podía durar cientos de años más, por eso no esperaría, no soportaría, quizás hasta miles de años para que la muerte se apiadase de él…. en caso contrario, si por algún motivo él ya no estuviera, Sesshomaru debería velar por ella….

El desgarrador dolor que sintió en el momento de ser calado, no era nada en comparación a una vida sin ella…sin su kagome, y cayendo al piso sonrió, como si la oscura muerte le llegara con serenidad…

No entendía como fue a parar ahí, observó todo minuciosamente, definitivamente esto no era el infierno, pensó, tampoco deseaba estar ahí, pero siempre creyó que terminaría en ese lugar solo por ser un medio demonio, pero no, eso no pasó, estaba parado en medio del jardín más hermoso y exótico que jamás sus ojos hayan visto, sin embargo todo ese follaje le resultaba muy familiar... cuando por fin salió del asombro, percibió que era abrazado desde su espalda, gesto al que reaccionó acariciando las pequeñas manos blancas que lo rodeaban tan cálidamente y que habían logrado llenarlo de algo que tanto tiempo había añorado… paz…

Ahora ya estaba con ella, con la única mujer por la que renunció a la vida...porque sin ella no quería vivirla...

La eternidad se reduce a nada si estas con la persona que amas, y ellos se amaban con tanta intensidad, que hacían parecer fugaz a la eternidad...

La orden ya fue dada y aunque ya sabían desde hace siglos atrás, que inevitablemente esto sucedería, no podían impedir la conmoción….estaban a pasos del portal que las almas que volverían a nacer ese día debían de atravesar. -Tranquilo… nos volveremos a ver, recuérdalo…sólo espérame y pórtate bien, si?….- dijo mirándolo dulcemente, acariciando su rostro para apaciguar el temor que aquejaba a su amado.

Él debía ir primero, y a petición de ambos lo dejarían reencarnar como humano, pero con su misma apariencia, ojos ámbar, cabello plateado, y su mismo nombre…. porque así se conocieron y ella nunca pretendió cambiarlo, lo amó y lo amaba tal y como estaba... ella debía quedarse un poco más, debido a su labor como guía de las nuevas almas, sólo un año más tardaría.

-Kagome….- fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla, como aquella vez en la tierra, otra vez se separarían… pero esta vez con la certeza de que se volverían a encontrar vida tras vida….

* * *

**N/A: para escribir esta historia decidí no estresarme con teorías o teología y sólo me dejé llevar por lo que me dictaba la cabeza...claro que sin intención de ofender a nadie, y mis disculpas si fue el caso.  
**

**volví a ver ciertos capítulos de la serie para poder ampliar este, necesitaba estar segura para mostrar a un Sesshomaru "compasivo"... y descubrí que sí lo es, a su manera pero es...**

**en cuanto al paraíso... bueno, mi hermana una vez le preguntó a un sacerdote como es el paraíso y él le dijo que eso y Dios son como uno se lo imagine... en síntesis tu paraíso puede ser un parque, un shopping o la fabrica de coca-cola si queres y a Dios podes verlo como a Tom Welling o quien mejor te parezca... (explico así sin intención de ofender a nadie y lo siento si lo hice...)**

** un abrazo…! :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Para editar este capítulo tomé en cuenta la opinión de ****HikariCaelum****, que tiene razón, la relación de estos dos no sería lo mismo sin sus tontas peleas, así que le di un pequeño retoque a este capítulo para que no pierda la esencia inukag…. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Muy tarde en la noche, en las calles desiertas de un distinguido vecindario de Tokio, una adolescente transitaba velozmente en patineta , como si el tiempo se le acabara, algo normal en ella, lo inusual era su aspecto, ya que estaba enfundada en un corto y vaporoso vestido azul de hombros descubiertos, maquillada suavemente, descalza, con los tacones en mano y el cabello azabache revuelto por el viento, se veía algo salvaje, pero hermosa de todos modos.

Aunque vio que el semáforo estaba en rojo, lo cruzó despreocupadamente, ya que según él no habría nadie a esas horas andando por las calles…Pero segundos después de atravesar el cruce un fuerte impacto en el frente de su camioneta lo obligó a detenerse de súbito. -Demonios...! habré matado al perro de alguien- masculló el chico bajando del coche, para auxiliar al animal que creyó haber lastimado o peor aun, matado. Sus ojos ámbar quedaron desmesuradamente abiertos al ver que lo que tendía en el asfalto no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser un animal, se trataba de una bella chica, que a causa del impacto quedó inconsciente, y a metros de ella se encontraban una dañada patineta y un par de zapatos plateados. Resultó muy lastimada, sus blancas piernas ahora contrastaban con el rojo de los raspones, que parecían arder, sus brazos estaban en las mismas condiciones y a juzgar por las zonas lesionadas y su vestido, en partes jironado, dio algunas vueltas en el pavimento antes de verla ahí…

Se arrodilló a su lado, inspeccionó su pulso y suspiró aliviado, la alzó cuidadosamente en brazos y nuevamente se dirigió automóvil, pues tenía la intención de llevarla al hospital. Como pudo abrió la puerta y la acostó en el asiento de atrás, luego volvió a recoger las cosas que quedaron tiradas.

Teniendo ya algunos minutos de trayecto oyó un quejido - maldición que dem… QUIEN ERES?! DETENTE..! - demandó asustada la chica.

Él detuvo la marcha, encostó el vehículo, y se desabrochó el cinturón para poder mirarla y explicarle lo que ocurrió -tranquila no te aré daño… te estaba llevando al hospital…

-QUE..?! Al hospital?!- Se miró y vio lo lastimada que estaba -¿Qué me pasó?!

-Chocamos, ya que no te vi y al parecer tú tampoco notaste la camioneta… y te llevas…

-No me lleves al hospital..! Por favor, sólo llévame a mi casa, yo me siento bien, no tengo nada quebrado, mira…- agitando sus brazos y piernas como si fuera una hoja de papel. -pero si no llego a mi casa rápido, estaré muerta si me descubren, por favor …- poniendo una cara de condenada a muerte.

Pero No se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente por esa cara bonita… al menos no en esa situación y notablemente irritado la regañó - niña tonta,que no entiendes que necesitas que te examine u…

-Ni soy niña ni soy tonta…! Mejor me voy caminando….- y dicho esto salió del coche cerrando bruscamente la puerta del todoterreno, yéndose descalza y enojada. Al parecer esa "cara bonita" era más temperamental que el mismo demonio de Tasmania…

Quedó perplejo por su actitud tan compulsiva, pero no iba dejarla sola a esas horas y menos en su estado, no le quedo de otra más que bajar del vehículo para poder detenerla y cuando la alcanzó la tomó del brazo, logrando que se volteara a verlo – hey espera, no puedes irte sola… súbete, te llevaré a tu casa…tu ganas- cediendo ante la petición anterior.

Primeramente lo miró con los ojos entornados, algo suspicaz, pero no presentía que peligrara estando con él y finalmente aceptó, murmurando un débil –Gracias – olvidándose del disgusto, sonriendo de lado con empatía. Él respondió de la misma manera, aun sosteniéndola del brazo y con la mirada fija en los ojos castaños de la intrigante chica, que a pesar de haber sido fregada en el pavimento, mantenía una dulce mirada.

-n-nos vamos?….- preguntó tímidamente, percibiendo la mirada algo confusa que mantenía en ella aquel chico.

-eh... sí, claro… – respondió, saliendo del ligero trance en el que había caído… liberando el brazo cautivo, para dirigirse de vuelta al automóvil.

- … Dime por donde debo ir… - solicitó ya posicionado frente al volante. Ella, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón le indicaba la dirección.

-...Y cómo te llamas skate girls?- Preguntó de modo a saber por lo menos el nombre de quien había atropellado.

Una divertida sonrisa curvó sus labios, -Kagome- reveló ella, mirándolo de manera a presentarse.

-Y dime Kagome… ¿Por qué andabas patinando sola a estas horas (a veinte minutos de ser la 1 de la madrugada) y vestida así?- Volvió a preguntar, realmente interesado por la respuesta, ya que jamás había visto tal cosa en su vida… una bella chica patinando a altas horas de la noche, sola y además vestida de fiesta.

-Pues por distraída- simplificó, Soltando un pesado suspiro…

– Eso no me dice mucho...-insistió, siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado.

Tenía que llegar como fuera a su casa o de lo contrario estaría castigada sin celular, ni internet, por todo un mes …! una eternidad para cualquiera.

Sango, su mejor amiga, se había ido temprano a causa del malestar estomacal que sufría desde la mañana, Kagome tenía que retirarse con ella, pero estaba pasándola tan bien bailando con sus amigas, que no le preocupó en lo más mínimo como iba a volver, ya después resolvería eso pensó, y convenció a Sango para que no se preocupara y que fuera a descansar, ella le pediría luego a cualquiera para que le acercase a su casa…las horas pasaron y para cuando se dio cuenta su hora límite estaba a minutos de acabar. Una odiosa regla puesta por la madre de la adolescente, de 17 años, que salió afuera a pensar como volvería…

-Demonios... piensa Kagome pieeeensaaa- caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la casa de su amiga, como esperando un milagro…. para su suerte, su gran amigo salía de la fiesta, fue rápidamente hasta él y tomándole del brazo lo empezó a sacudir… -Kouga! por favor, dime que trajiste tu patineta! Préstamela tengo que llegar a casa pronto!-

-Tranquila Kag te llevo en mi auto- expresó algo aturdido por tantas sacudidas.

-No, no podemos dejar a Ayame sola, Sango ya se fue y a mí no me queda de otra... Puedo irme sola, no estamos muy lejos, sólo préstame tu patineta, la tienes no es así, por favor dime que la tieeeenes!?- de nuevo desesperada.

Sonriendo por lo graciosa que se veía Kagome impacientada -sí, si tranquila sabes que siempre la tengo, está en el auto, ven- se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Gracias Kouga, te debo una grande- tomó la patineta y dio un abrazo de agradecimiento a su amigo, se quitó los zapatos y se montó a la patineta, perdiéndose de la vista del elegante muchacho. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo para llegar a su casa, afortunadamente la fiesta era tan sólo a unas diez cuadras de su hogar y podía irse sola y despreocupada a esa hora, ya que siempre había algún guardia haciendo ronda, así que nada le pasaría...

-Resumidamente eso fue lo que me pasó...

-Acaso estás tarada...o borracha?! Como se te ocurre hacer….

Ella lo interrumpió –Óyeme no me insultes…! Nada me hubiera pasado si cierto cavernícola aprendiera a interpretar los colores del semáforo….! - touche – para tu información, no es la primera vez que regreso sola a mi casa…- dijo en un tono muy valiente, y claro que se había dado cuenta que el culpable era él, ya que ella , a pesar de su apuro , se había cerciorado de cruzar como era debido...ahora lo recordaba.

Mierda, pensó él y detuvo la marcha para aclarar las cosas - Mira… yo no podía adivinar lo que iba a suceder…. Pero admito mi culpa y quédate tranquila que me haré cargo de los gastos hosp….

-No me interesa tu dinero…solo quiero llegar a casa….. y para tu tranquilidad, debes de saber que tampoco te demandaré… así que por favor, sólo llévame a casa para que todo esto termine…. – aclaró, apoyando su cabeza en la ventana. Le insultaba en cierto modo que pensara que solucionaría todo con dinero, ya que ella solo esperaba unas sinceras disculpas y nada más.

No supo que decir, se sentía algo confundido por la manera de ser de aquella muchacha, y después de unos segundos de haber retomado el camino sólo atinó a soltar un sincero – Siento haberte arruinado la noche- sin mirarla.

Su primera reacción al oírlo fue sonreír, aunque él no lo notase… y con voz conciliadora quiso entablar conversación, tratando de alivianar la tensión del momento - Descuida, son cosas que pasan….y que hay de ti, a donde ibas….? Seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y la mirada perdida.

Comprendiendo la intención, cordialmente respondió . - Pues también estaba camino a casa...

-Eres de por aquí…? no recuerdo haberte visto antes, de haberlo hecho te recordaría…. – lo interrumpió , reincorporándose en el asiento y quedando pensativa.

-Ah sí… porque lo dices..?

-Pueees…tu cabello no es de un color muy común que digamos…. – tomando un largo mechón plateado para mirarlo mejor. - Eso y el color de tus ojos te hacen una persona memorable…- dedujo sabiamente , liberando las hebras .

-…Vaya que eres observadora… me mude hace apenas unos días con mi familia… y viendo hacia dónde vamos creo que…-

–YA LLEGAMOS! – Interrumpió el relato del chico asustándolo. – Es ahí – señalando un gran portón negro, de gruesas rejas torneadas , de unos tres metros aproximadamente, rodeado de una sólida muralla de piedra, revestida modestamente por las ramificaciones de la florida trompeta trepadora. Ya frente al portal indicado, la imponente camioneta se detuvo, mientras ella desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente... –JUSTO A TIEMPO, GRACIAS…

-Inuyasha…- develó él, al ver que ella no pudo completar la frase por desconocer su nombre…

* * *

**N/a: ahora me gustó más…. quedó algo tuneada pero creo que mejoró…. sigo agradeciendo a mis amigas fabi, vane y pato que se prestaron para mi experimento, ellas son las primeras en leer y después publico... así que siguen siendo las culpables xD jaja **

**graaaaacias por leerme...! un abrazo..! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Sonrió agradecida y se inclinó levemente hacia él para regalarle un corto beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo gratamente con ese gesto y sin más que decir bajó de la camioneta, casi en lo que dura un parpadeo, como alma que lleva el diablo. Haciendo caso omiso a su adolorido cuerpo y a la mirada desconcertada de su nuevo vecino, vestida de gala trepó ágilmente la muralla de casi tres metros, que albergaba su casa, sosteniéndose estratégicamente de la trepadora que caía dispersa hacia la calle, pero no tenía otra alternativa, ya que si ingresaba por el portón como se debía, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta, debido al sonido que este emitía, dentro de la casa, como un aviso al ser abierto, y alertar a su madre en esos momentos en su estado, para nada era su intención .

Quedó estupefacto al atestiguar semejante acto de destreza de parte de la chica, que hacía apenas unos minutos atrás reposaba inconsciente en el asiento trasero – ….keh! y tan inocente que se veía - comentó socarrón para el mismo. Se disponía a poner en marcha el vehículo cuando se percató de que ella había olvidado sus zapatos y patineta en el vehículo - se los traeré mañana… de todos modos tengo que asegurarme de que vaya a ver a un doctor…- Hasta mañana Kagome, se despidió mentalmente con una leve sonrisa, sin perder de vista una de las tantas ventanas, de aquella admirable vivienda neoclásica modernizada, sobriamente pintada en un pulcro gris, que en combinación con la pureza del blanco, resaltaban las mochetas de todas las ventanas y las dos únicas pilastras que soportaban el pórtico de medio punto, en dónde una soberbia puerta de ébano tallado, permitía el acceso a la elegante morada. En la que ahora, a pesar de los translucidos telones , que engalanaban el cristal de las ventanas, y por ende impedían una vista explícita, se notó encender una luz que iluminaba discretamente parte de una habitación, la cual, supuso era de ella. .

Sigilosamente llegó hasta la entrada trasera, que afortunadamente, siempre se mantenía sin seguro, con extrema delicadeza deslizó la trasparente hoja y de la misma forma la volvió a cerrar, subió las escaleras de puntitas y entró así a su oscura recamara. Sólo al encontrarse en su aposento, permitió que el aire volviera a llenar sus pulmones, una vez relajada, prendió unicamente su lámpara de noche, y camino a su baño se quitó el estropeado vestido, para desinfectarse sin problemas los ardorosos raspones.

– rayos…! – pronunció entre dientes, al fijarse en el deteriorado reflejo que el espejo de medio cuerpo le devolvía. Por fortuna, el accidente no provocó gran estrago en su rostro, pero si en sus antebrazos, rodillas y piernas.

– Que explicación le daré a mamá…se supone que vendría en el auto de Sango, cómo le explico que vine patinando y... mierda, nada me sale bien…! la patineta de Koga y mis zapaaaatos!... Que le diré a Koga, me matará! aaaaaay pero mi mamá también… Moriré dos veces! – Exclamó, dramatizando todo. Terminó de limpiarse y fue, sin muchas ganas, hasta su cama.

– qué noche de locos, mañana ideare una excusa para explicar esto y ver cómo le haré para recuperar las cosas…gracias a dios es sábado y no hay escuela, por ahora lo mejor será dormir – y sin mucha resistencia se dejó sumergir en el mundo de los sueños.

Decidió darse una rápida ducha, para luego disponerse a descansar, intención que no lograría tan fácilmente, ya que su cabeza era un caos, jamás le había ocurrido nada igual, todavía estaba poseído por el susto del accidente, por su imprudencia casi acaba con la vida de una persona…

-Kagome-… y al nombrarla cerro los ojos como queriendo rememorar aquel pequeño beso, tal vez insignificante para ella, pero a él, ese pequeñísimo gesto lo había estremecido, algo que nunca antes experimentó… si un pequeño beso logró conmocionarlo… que sentiría al besarla de verdad? Pensó ilusionado, tocó su mejilla y luego sus labios. – pero que idiota eres Inuyasha casi la matas y solo piensas en besarla.!- se reprendió el mismo, volviendo a la realidad y con la almohada se cubrió el rostro, como queriendo reprimir sus pensamientos en ese acto.

La despertaron los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, abrió los ojos perezosamente pero al darse cuenta que estaba solo en ropa interior despertó por completo, velozmente se levantó de la cama, tomó el vestido que dejó tirado horas atrás y como un rayo entró en el baño, principalmente para no ser vista y ducharse de paso, convenientemente antes que su madre entrara. Una mujer amorosa, de tez inmaculada y cabello castaño corto, que ya lindaba los cuarenta y tanto, aunque no lo aparentara.

-Kagome, hija que bueno que ya te levantaste, ya son más de las once, quieres comer algo para que te lo mande preparar?

Desde la ducha –sí mamá por favor, pero lo que sea que ya está hecho está bien…

-Bueno hija…y cuéntame cómo estuvo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ayame…? Preguntó dulcemente la señora. Sentándose en un sillón del cuarto.

- estuvo muy divertida...- hubiera estado de lujo si me hubiera quedado hasta el final, pensó algo fastidiada por el corto tiempo que le daba, - bailé hasta que me dolieron los pies, aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme más, apenas empezaba la noche…- como quien no quiere la cosa.

Salió del baño con el cuerpo y la cabeza envuelta con toallas, olvidando por completo que estaba toda raspada y con algunos moretones.

-Kagome pero que te pasó?! Preguntó con preocupación, levantándose para examinar a su hija.

Demonios, pensó ella. - lo que pasó fue…- Improvisando rápidamente toda una historia-que un chico que ya estaba muy animado bailando chocó contra mí y me lanzo bruscamente al piso, no pude equilibrarme por los tacones y como yo estaba saliendo de la pista caí y fui a dar contra algunas sillas que estaban por ahí y así quede, pero no te preocupes mamá estoy bien son simples raspones…- explicó tranquila, rogando en su interior que le creyera.

-oh querida, pobre, pero estás segura de que te encuentras bien? no crees que será mejor ir al hospital?- viendo todos los golpes que tenía en el cuerpo, en especial aquel moretón en su frente , cualquiera se daría cuenta de que esas heridas no podían ser producto de un simple empujón, pero la señora confiaba tanto en ella, ya que nunca le causó ningún disgusto , que no dudó en sus palabras.

-Está bien mamá, iremos para que quedes tranquila...pero antes iré a ver a Sango ya que anoche vino más temprano pues….

-le ocurrió algo? entonces quien te trajo a casa? Interrumpiendo a su hija algo preocupada.

-esteee… ella se sintió mal y por eso vino más temprano, pero no te alteres mamá… me trajo un amigo y llegué bien…. ahora que recuerdo olvide mis zapatos en su auto, luego de ver a Sango iré por ellos…- como si todo fuera cierto, bueno a medias lo era pensó, para sentirse menos mentirosa.

-me alegra que tengas buenos amigos con los que puedas contar hija- aliviada por lo bendita que era su hija. –bueno iré a ver si aún hay algo que puedas comer Kagome, vístete te espero abajo- salió del cuarto de su hija, cerrando la blanca puerta tallada.

-sí mamá enseguida voy- suspiro aliviada de que no la descubriera, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por haberle mentido, pero ya era un problema menos, ahora sólo tenía que recuperar la patineta y sus zapatos, pero cómo? Pensó, solo sabía que aquel lindo chico se llamaba Inuyasha y nada más… -lindo? Pero que cosas piensas tonta…. De verdad necesito la ayuda de Sango -. Dentro del ordenado guardarropa, entonado de inmaculado blanco, se puso lo primero que estaba a la vista, unos short de jeans, una musculosa amarilla a motitas blancas y sus cómodos tenis, se secó el cabello y se hizo una cola alta.

….y eso fue lo que pasó, terminando de explicarle a Sango del por qué estaba en esas condiciones, y del aprieto en el que estaba por olvidar la patineta de Koga y sus benditos zapatos, ambas acostadas en la amplia cama de Sango, mantenían la mirada al techo.

-Eres una loca Kagome, que pasaría si el que te atropelló hubiera sido un psicópata ! Nunca más volverás sola a tu casa, aunque tenga que arrastrarte vendrás conmigo cuando lo diga…!- sentenció.

-lo que digas Sango, pero como recuperaremos la patineta de Koga, me matará si no se la devuelvo, solo espero y no se haya roto en el accidente…- expresó, más preocupada por el objeto, que por la amenaza de su amiga.

-no seas tonta Kagome, como crees que a Koga le importará más una estúpida tabla al enterarse por todo lo que pasaste, sólo porque tú no dejaste que él te trajera a casa, se enfurecerá más con el mismo por no haberte acompañado….- Reflexionó con mucha lógica, al conocer el afecto entre ambos, ya que ellos tres y Ayame eran muy buenos amigos desde que tenían conciencia.

-mmmm creo que tienes razón Sango, creo que….- Fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, miró la pantalla… -es mi mamá, que querrá?- dijo a su amiga, ésta solo hizo un gesto de no sé, atiende.

-hooola… que ocurre mamá, estoy con Sango….- se levantó automáticamente al escuchar la revelación de su madre, sorprendiendo a su amiga. Cortó al instante la llamada…-tengo que irme – se disculpó, sin color en el rostro, salió de ahí cual corre caminos hacia a su casa que ,para su suerte, sólo quedaba a dos casas de la de Sango.

-Kagome espera…!- No tuvo más remedio que ir tras su amiga, pues no pensaba quedarse con la espina de la duda…

Emulando a Flash entró hasta la sala, en donde su madre dijo que la esperaba. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y al hacerlo se sintió algo mareada, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, se acercó a su madre, con el corazón a más no poder, que estaba de espaldas a ella conversando muy a gusto con el chico, que horas atrás había conocido, ninguno se percató de su presencia… carraspeó – que sucede? – preguntó lo más natural y serena posible, mientras Sango permaneció en la entrada, observando todo en silencio y curiosa por ver que haría su amiga para salir liberada de ese encuentro.

Vaya a pesar de estar toda machucada sigue siendo bonita, pensó él, al verla a luz del día y despojada del efecto irreal que suele causar un buen maquillaje. Se levantó de su lugar para saludarla –eh, hola Kagome, solo vine a devolverte tus zapatos y tu patineta- indicó entregándole en una bolsa los objetos.

-tu patineta?- preguntó extrañada su madre – no vi que llevaras tu patineta anoche-

Creo que metí la pata, pensó el pobre de Inuyasha.

Demonios, volvería a mentir, se lamentó Kagome…. – no es la mía mamá, es de Kouga anoche me la dio para que la revisara y ver si tiene alguna solución, porque está algo chueca y no puede usarla así,- descubrió el objeto para mostrárselo. –y con lo cansada que estaba anoche lo olvidé en la camioneta de Inuyasha- mirándolo suplicante, indicándole que le siguiera el juego.

El asintió positivamente para la madre de Kagome.

-que amable eres hija…bueno, yo los dejo, fue un placer haberte conocido Inuyasha, espero volver a verte pronto- manifestó alegremente, saliendo del lugar para ir al jardín trasero. –Kagome no olvides que aun debemos ir al hospital – le recordó antes de salir completamente.

rió nerviosa, -Sí mamá…- suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el sillón en el que había estado su madre. –Gracias, no era necesario que vinieras solo por esto- fue más bien un gracias por no haberme delatado.

-es lo menos que podía hacer, después de haberte dejado así- se justificó Inuyasha, sentándose en la maciza mesa ratona frente a Kagome, acariciando la frente contusa de la chica, con una mirada que buscaba perdón, hizo aparecer un espontáneo rubor en el blanco rostro de la joven.

* * *

**N/A: bien…. No estuvo muuuy interesante que digamos, pero el próximo capítulo va a recompensar ….. A presto! :) y cualquier cosa pregunten…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ejeeeem… escucharon detrás de Kagome, interrumpiendo el instante que se había tornado casi íntimo… ella se volteó a ver y él, curioso, alzó la vista un poco más para observar.

-Sango! Que haces ahí? - preguntó Kagome, aun ruborizada por obvias razones.

-Disfrutando de la obra- declaró jovial, acercándose a ambos –…soy amiga de Kagome, gracias por haberla traído anoche…- saludó al chico, que al momento se paró para corresponder el saludo-se supone que vendría conmigo pero es tan testaruda….afortunadamente fuiste tú quien la chocó y no un demente... – comentó agradeciendo que de alguna manera fue una desgracia con suerte.

-Ya deja de reprocharme Sango... ya te dije que no volverá a pasar- protestó irrumpiendo a su amiga, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- tonta, sólo se preocupa por ti…

- tonta..?- cuestionó ella, dejando ver que el tic de su ceja reaccionó al adjetivo.

-Lo que oíste... acaso no dimensionas nada de lo que pasó?... además es necesario que te examinen…- sin inmutarse de la molestia que causó en la anfitriona -...por cierto tu madre dijo algo sobre eso, irán ahora…?

-Eso no te importa….- replicó y volteó caprichosa, aun ofendida por el mote.

-keh, acaso tienes cinco años Kagome?- se burló sarcástico.

-Idiota- murmuro ella, dirigiéndose hacia la misma dirección por donde salió su madre….

-hey, solo bromeaba que enojona eres….no era para tanto- declaró imponiéndose ante ella.

-No me enoje- si lo estaba – solo iré a hablar con mi mamá sobre lo del médico….. Por cierto, te recuerdo..- comenzó, poniéndose de puntitas, ya que él era bastante más alto que ella - que por ningún motivo debe de enterarse de la verdad, tuve mucha suerte de que me creyera lo que le inventé y así es mejor- lo amenazó apuntándolo con el indice, como queriendo causarle miedo, él solo la miró algo desconcertado.

-Kagome tiene razón… eso sólo angustiará más a su mamá y si se entera de la verdad la castigará de por vida – intervino Sango, entre broma y seriedad, por el último comentario.

-Será como ustedes digan… de todos modos no sé con qué cara decirle la verdad a tu madre…- ahora se sentía culpable y cobarde.

Su disgusto perdió importancia al percibir la inquietud en la voz del chico -ya no te aflijas Inuyasha, fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan…- lo justificó Kagome, mirándolo indulgente, con la mano posada en el fornido hombro, procurando aplacarle la aflicción, porque al sentirlo así algo dentro de ella también dolía.

Él, respondió con una media sonrisa de agradecimiento, al ver sinceridad en esa apacible mirada que lo envolvía en un sinfín de sensaciones extrañas… o quizás solo olvidadas…. ¿Porque eres tan buena? fue la pregunta que se formulaba internamente.

Con esas mínimas expresiones una parte dentro de ellos iba cambiando…. o tal vez, sólo rememoraban las emociones dormidas, hasta entonces….

-oigan ya son casi las dos de la tarde, tu doctor seguirá atendiendo Kag?- de nuevo Sango estropeando inconscientemente el momento.

Ambos se vieron obligados a volver a la realidad, ella logró reflexionar la pregunta antes de contestarla… -mejor me apresuro a preguntarle a mi mamá, vuelvo en un rato, pónganse cómodos... – dejando a solas a su amiga e Inuyasha. Aún turbada por el efecto que él causaba en ella, todo era muy confuso y aunque no presentía que estuviera mal, no se permitiría caer en el impulso de las emociones… desconociendo que él estaba en las mismas o peor que ella…

Se sentaron frente a frente separados por la maciza mesa ratona. -puedo hacerte una pregunta..?- consultó Inuyasha cabizbajo.

-claro, que sucede…

Restableció la mirada en ella -Kagome siempre es tan compasiva? preguntó incrédulo -es que…. por poco y la mato y no siento el más mínimo rencor en ella hacia mí…

Sango le sonrió. –siempre ha sido así… a veces hasta creo que mi amiga es un ángel… pero también tiene sus momentos, como cuando se disgusta por tonterías…. - dejando escapar una risita- aunque esos no duran mucho…- dijo sonriendo nuevamente, al recordar los cambios de humor de Kagome, calló un segundo y lo miró de una manera detectivesca – acaso te gusta Kagome?- soltó sin preámbulos, recordando lo que vio momentos atrás, haciendo que él se enrojeciera notablemente.

Entonces se percataron de que Kagome venía entrando y el tema quedó varado….por ahora.

-Porque tan callados…? curioseó la recién llegada. Sango sólo miró pícaramente al muchacho y éste desvió la vista a algún lugar de la pared, que en ese momento le resultó muy interesante. –Como sea…- continúo Kagome, restando importancia a la escena. – el doctor ya se retiró, tendré que ir el lunes luego de clases, lo que nos deja la tarde libre…- sonriendo y dejándose caer en las piernas de su amiga, sentada en el señorial sofá Camelback . –….y ya se lo que haremos hoy…. - tal cual, phineas y ferb. -….veremos todas las películas de Shrek….! – con una gran sonrisa, haciendo imposible que su amiga se negara.

la chica dejó salir una gran risa- ay Kagome, tú ya no cambias….está bien, veremos todas las del ogro, pero tú preparas las palomitas y las bebidas- poniendo un dedo en la punta de la nariz de la que tenia sobre sus piernas.

-Ok!- aceptó sin oponerse a la condición. Se acomodó con un poco de dificultad en el sillón, sin levantarse de las piernas de su amiga, para mirar al muchacho. - Inuyasha si quieres quedarte eres bienvenido…- lo invitó por educación, con una afable sonrisa.

Éste miró con duda a Sango, quien al parecer estaba distraída, atenta a algo en su celular con cara de disgusto, lo pensó un segundo y asintió. –claro, las burradas de ese burro siempre me divierten… necesitas que ayude en algo?

-no hace falta, Aoi, la cocinera lo hará…- se levantó de su cómoda almohada (regazo de Sango) para dirigirse a la cocina. –Iré a avisarle, mientras tanto preparen la sala de cine- indicó al dúo que volvió a quedar a solas.

-sígueme, la sala de cine está en el cuarto de Kag –informó la chica con simpatía. Él obediente fue tras ella.

Apagaron las lucen y cerraron la doble cortina, quedando casi totalmente a oscuras, sólo el halo del televisor iluminaba el juvenil dormitorio, frescamente entonado en blanco y agua marina. acomodaron varios almohadones coloridos a los pies de la cama, para que Inuyasha no sintiera incomodidad, ya que ellas estaban en la cama. Sin duda alguna, se encontraban más a gusto que en una sala común de cine. Pero No contentas con las risas que la película les arrancaba, decidieron molestar un poco al chico, que se mantenía tan entretenido que jamás se percató de la montaña de palomitas que estaba siendo formada en su cabeza.

– Inuyasha súbele el volumen, por favor- pidió inocentemente Kagome, haciendo que éste se incline para tomar el control y una inesperada lluvia blanquecina cayera ante sus ojos.

-ya verán par de mocosas – amenazó levantándose en seco, mientras ellas reían sin parar dando vueltas en la gran cama cual niñas traviesas. Tomó los extremos de la sábana levantándola y de un movimiento hizo que ambas cayeran al piso, a los pies de la puerta del closet, pero poco duro su alegría y no pudo evitar sentirse un completo idiota, al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba Kagome. Subió a la cama para mirar al otro lado, donde se suponía habían caído, pero quedó atónito al ver que ninguna estaba ahí.

-pero que demo...?!- no pudo completar su interrogante, ya que fue brutalmente fulminado por dos pesados almohadones, provocando su caída en el mismo lugar en donde habían desaparecido esas dos. Luego solo oyó la risa hilarante de ese par, que debido a tanto regocijo necesitaron acostarse en el piso.

-malditas brujas…- gruñó desde el piso – que no se supone que estas débil Kagome! – reclamó molesto.

- soy más resistente de lo que aparento- agumentó,sin contener la risa

-Yo ya no aguanto más, debo ir a hacer pipí…!- exclamó Sango entre risas y corriendo entró al baño de Kagome.

-Con que te crees muy fuerte eh….veamos si te sales de esta increíble hulk …- dirigiéndose a la chica, en un tono amenazante. Al verlo acercarse se paró rápidamente, intentando escapar en vano, pues él fue más veloz y la sujetó del brazo, lo suficientemente fuerte, sin dañarla , para que no escapara de su venganza y como pudo procedió a torturarla…con cosquillas, en todos los lugares decentes y no magullados que fueran sensibles al tacto, haciendo que ella se retorciera de la risa, pero decidida a no dejarse vencer, logró zafarse de su verdugo, pero él no se la dejaría tan fácil y fue tras ella y con el ajetreo del momento fueron a dar a la cama quedando él arriba de ella, sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza…quedando a un beso de distancia, náufragos en las pupilas del otro, como ambicionando descubrirse el alma…

* * *

**N/A: Asnkjfjshdghdsk que pasará…?! …entrará "ola k ase", subirá el dolar**** ,arderá Troya?!…. hasta la próxima...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**….naaa no las voy a trollear , prometí sorpresa y acá está…. ¡! n-n**

* * *

Solo tardó unos minutos en el baño y para su desconcierto se topó con esa escena, que la dejó perpleja, con la mandíbula desencajada, a pasos de ella estaban ambos cuerpos totalmente acostados, muy cómodos en su posición, pero ninguno la podía ver a ella, gracias a la oscuridad y a la recia espalda de Inuyasha. Al reponerse del pasmo llegó hasta ellos, sonriendo lascivamente, y apenas con un leve toque acercó la cabeza del muchacho a la de su amiga, logrando que sus labios se toparan… la muy pilla volvió deprisa al baño, por si acaso y se quedó unos segundos, solo al estar segura de que no la habían pillado se asomó a mirar desde la puerta…. Sonrió victoriosa, se veían muy concentrados en lo que hacían… ella con un brazo lo había abrazado, en tanto una mano masculina con delicadeza se encaminó a su rostro, y las otras, contradictorias a su par permanecieron en la misma posición en la que habían caído, sólo que ahora se hallaban entrelazadas, ligadas entre sí, como el sueño al soñador…

Al sentir que sus labios quedaron estampados quedó paralizada, pero al verlo tan sereno, algo dentro de ella hizo que no lo rechazara, y sólo se dejó guiar por sus movimientos, lentos, suaves, tiernos, pacientes… la hacía sentir tan… querida? y de una manera casi automática logró abrazarlo, con el único brazo que pudo liberar, mientras él, en una delicada caricia incursionó en su delgado cuello hasta apoderarse de su entonada mejilla, que entre su posesiva palma albergó y como si todo estuviera sincronizado, la mano que la tenía sujetada del brazo, lentamente suavizaba el agarre, para con una nueva caricia llegar a entrelazarse con la suya. Cada roce, sin pausa, ocasionaba en su piel un nuevo estremecimiento, haciendo que ese beso, su primer beso en esta vida fuera simplemente inolvidable. mientras en sus pensamientos suplicaba que esta vez Sango no lo arruinara…

Aunque sus ganas por besarla lo martirizaran, no estaba en sus planes hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento, pero el inesperado contacto con sus cálidos labios no lo ayudó a contenerse, sólo se aventuró y sus ojos cerró dejándose llevar, aun con el temor latente de sufrir un rechazo. con suaves y dulces roces insitó a ser correspondido, pero al sentir el insistente intento de ella por liberar sus brazos, muy a su pesar cedió a soltarla, más que nada por curiosidad a saber que haría, si lo alejaría o en el mejor de los casos lo abrazaría y cuando se percató del anhelado abrazo, todo su ser adquirió confianza. Se sentía un vil ladrón de esos labios, que no llenaron sus expectativas...simplemente las rebasaron...jamás sintió un beso de esa manera... la sentía tan suya...esa cautivante boca pareciera haber sido hecha nada más que para él, hasta el simple roce de sus narices resultaban una inquietante caricia y aunque poco la conociera, besarla resultó simplemente celestial...

Lógico…..Absolutamente nada era lógico, se conocieron sin querer, tal vez de la peor manera…. y ahora en esa habitación dos extraños, que en un beso dejaban de serlo… en el mismo se complementaban... mientras ambos lo mismo en su interior se cuestionaban... Desconociendo por completo que el cruce de sus vidas, distaba profuso de ser una mera cuestión del caprichoso destino...

* * *

**N/A: ****aunque ya tengo escrita la continuación ****confieso que ****me dieron ganas de finalizar acá... pero iba quedar muy "WTF"... entonces mi lado oscuro me convenció de dejarlo salir e imprimir un poco de drama a tanto ashjagfltetnjhtad ... así que todavía falta para el final...**

**ok ahora sí… me voy…. Yau…Otro abrazo! :D**

…**perdón si les parece que faltó más, es que no estoy en training...! jojo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son exclusivos de Rumiko **

** les aviso que este cap. puede ser algo….inesperado… ****no me peguen..! ****u.u **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sango al ver tal escena quedó conmovida, evitando que cualquier atisbo de arrepentimiento naciera en ella por la travesura que acababa de realizar…de todos modos ya era hora de que Kagome diera su primer beso y ambos parecían gustarse y en este preciso momento lo estaban confirmando… así que no había hecho nada mal, pensó felicitándose a ella misma. Dejó pasar un tiempo para que la pareja se conociera mejor, y luego fue hasta el retrete para hacer correr el agua, y de esa manera alertarlos para que se separaran, sin necesidad de avergonzarlos.

Al escuchar el ruido del agua, ambos se apartaron drásticamente, sin mencionar nada, el volvió a su lugar en el piso y ella se acomodó en el suyo, la cínica de Sango salió de lo más tranquila y se tiró al lado de su amiga – No puede ser… me perdí la mejor parte, puedo retrocederla?- Preguntó con inocencia a ambos, ellos asintieron y siguieron viendo la película en un silencio sepulcral, solo las risas intervenían cada tanto y al terminar la primera película Sango fue a encender la luz.

–Iré a traer más palomitas – se excusó Kagome, levantando el pote que cayó de la cama al piso, debido a todo lo acontecido y sin detenerse a mirar a nadie salió de ahí.

Aprovechando la situación, Sango fue a sentarse en el piso, al lado de Inuyasha, que se mantenía esquivo. Para obtener su atención le dio un pequeño codazo, y lo miró con picardía. – Tú no pierdes el tiempo, no es así – mencionó en el mismo tono que su mirada. (Creo que Sango reencarnó con una pizca de Miroku XD)

-keh.! no sé a qué te refieres- cruzándose de brazos ladeó el rostro en dirección contraria a ella.

-No te hagas pillín… hace un momento no parecías nada confundido….Al contrario, te veías muy seguro en lo que hacías – mencionó, intentando no reír.

Él se sonrojó hasta las orejas y la miró sorprendido – que viste?! – exclamó entre incrédulo y avergonzado.

-Ay Inuyasha…de verdad hace falta que te lo diga?... sólo te advierto que ese fue el primer beso de Kagome… y lo más seguro es que se comporte esquiva el resto de la tarde… o de la semana…es impredecible… pero no le digas que te dije...!

-Queee? Cómo, ella…Nuncaaa… Nadieee?!- claramente impresionado por la revelación

Sango negó con la cabeza.

-Acaso los tipos de por acá están todos ciegos o qué?!- cuestionó escéptico.

–Ellos no son el problema…Es Kagome la que nunca aceptó salir con nadie, simplemente porque, según ella, hay cosas más importante que salir con tipos bobos… y que no te haya rechazado tiene que significar algo, verdad… sólo tenle un poco de paciencia…- pidió con una sonrisa cómplice.

El asintió, lo haría…porque sin duda alguna sentía que ella valía la espera…Al menos eso pretendía él, pero… y ella?

Kagome iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, confundida hasta las pestañas…..- Pero que hice…! Yo….yo no soy así…. apenas y lo conozco…Sin embargo… se sintió como si lo conociera desde siempre…entonces… así se siente besar….?- Tocando sus labios, nuevamente evocó ese mismo cosquilleo que había sobrecogido su cuerpo -y ahora que haré...se habrá dado cuenta?!…... lo mejor será actuar como si nada… de todos modos no volverá a pasar…- bajaba las escaleras tan ensimismada, que no se fijó en su gato que estaba en el siguiente escalón, al pisar sintió el peldaño más peludito de lo normal y por mero reflejo evitó poner todo su peso en el, perdió el equilibrio y como bola de pinball fue cayendo, de nuevo su cuerpo sufría duros impactos…quedando inconsciente, tendida en el piso….

Sin noción del tiempo transcurrido despertó en una cama, pero no se sentía como la suya, abrió con pesadez sus ojos, aún somnolienta recordaba la caída, pero el dolor de ahora era casi imperceptible, en comparación a lo que recordaba, se restregó los ojos con dificultad, aún la vista no se le aclaraba, se sentía débil, como papel mojado…el miedo la empezaba a abordar cuando sintió las cálidas manos de su madre tomar la suya.

–hija ya despertaste… cómo te sientes?– procurando sonar calmada.

-mamá… dónde estamos…

Acarició el contorno de su rostro, como queriendo transmitirle algo… tal vez, tranquilidad. –Estamos en el hospital mi niña…. Te encontramos inconsciente a los pies de la escalera…- fue interrumpida

-si recuerdo haber caído….iba distraída y… el gato… trate de no pisarlo…. pero… -

-Señorita ha despertado…Cómo se siente…?- preguntó acercándose a ella una joven enfermera.

-mm….débil….- tratando de percibir alguna silueta en la oscuridad.

-Es normal con todos los golpes que recibió… pero pronto se restablecerá, la cuidaremos bien…- repuso amablemente mientras chequeaba a Kagome –en unos momentos vendrá a verlas el Doctor Shinsei para informarles mejor sobre su condición- retirándose del lugar tras finalizar su labor.

-mi… condición…? – no entendía nada.

-….Kagome... será mejor que sea el doctor quien te lo diga…sólo para evitar malos entendidos… si? –

-Mamá… me asustas…..-

-Señorita Higurashi…Veo que ya despertó…. Dígame, como se siente?- consultó el doctor situándose al costado de la cama.

-ya dejen de preguntar lo mismo y díganme qué demonios me pasa…!- harta de tanto rodeo.

-…debe tranquilizarse, alterarse no la ayudará… le haremos algunos exámenes, antes que nada….-

-exámenes de que…. Y porque todo está a oscuras….!- en vano le pedían que se tranquilizara, como iba a hacerlo, si estaba en la incertidumbre…

-Sobre eso he venido a hablarle…. Según el examen parcial, creemos que sufre de ceguera momentánea….-

-que… que… ha dicho…..- incrédula a lo que oía, Kagome recordó que cuando Inuyasha la atropelló lo primero en estrellarse en el pavimento fue su cabeza, lo mismo le había pasado al volar de la cama y en las escaleras… pero no podía pasarle esto sólo por eso o sí?

-…es posible que haya sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico… en pocas palabras, algo dentro de su cabeza está obstruyendo sus nervios, eso lo sabremos mejor luego de hacerle una tomografía cerebral… con los resultados de ese examen sabremos a que nos enfrentamos…- continuaba puntualizando el doctor, mientras Kagome se mantenía abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Tantos trancazos en un solo día habían dejado consecuencias, reflexionó afligida…desmoronada sujetó con más fuerza la mano de su madre, cómo si eso fuera lo único que la mantuviera viva. Si quedara permanentemente así… el skate, la escuela…. su vida, nada, absolutamente nada sería igual…..Sin embargo no tenía, no podía albergar resentimiento alguno hacia el causante de su desgracia, comprendía que nada fue intencional… pero de igual manera, pensar que su vida en adelante estaría eclipsada, la aterraba… regresó en sí cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

-hija todo saldrá bien….lo prometo- afirmó acariciándole el cabello e intentando que la voz no se le quebrara –...vendrán por ti en un rato más para hacerte el estudio, quieres tomar o comer algo?

-…no, no quiero nada… que hora es?- emitiendo las palabras sin emoción alguna, clavando la mirada en algún punto imaginario.

Sufría como nadie puede imaginarse, pero no podía derrumbarse, no frente a ella, si se dejara dominar por la angustia, quien sería el soporte para su hija… tenía que aparentar calma y llorar en silencio el dolor de verla sin su entusiasmo, sin su brillo característico. –es temprano aún, apenas van a ser las ocho de la noche, necesitas algo cariño?

-…..Eso quiere decir que dormí más de tres horas…... sabes que pasó de Sango y de Inuyasha mamá?- preguntó al recordar que nunca volvió después de salir cobardemente de su dormitorio.

-Ellos me avisaron lo que había pasado….Inuyasha te encontró inconsciente y llamó a la ambulancia… querían quedarse pero lo mejor era que fueran a descansar y vuelvan más tranquilos mañana para verte….- informó, admirando desde donde estaba, la vida nocturna de Tokio a través del transparente ventanal.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, llegó la enfermera para llevarla a realizarse el ayudaron a la chica para sentarse en la silla de ruedas –...mamá porque no aprovechas el momento para ir a comer algo?-

-Estoy bien hija… pero saldré afuera un rato, tengo que llamar a tu hermano para avisarle lo que ocurrió y donde estamos….- mencionó besando la cabeza de la chica.

-No lo alarmes mamá… no quiero que deje la competencia por venir a verme…

-No lo haré…. Vete tranquila, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas….- se despidió saliendo en direcciones contrarias.

El hermano mayor de Kagome se encontraba en Inagi, compitiendo con el equipo de Judo del instituto al que pertenecían, y volvería a la mañana siguiente. Su madre lo llamaría en el hotel en donde se hospedaban, ya en el patio del hospital buscó un banco libre para poder hablar más tranquila.

– Hijo como estas…. les está yendo bien….?

-Madre, no esperaba tu llamada, estaba por salir a cenar con el equipo…ha ocurrido algo?

-…..Solo.. quería avisarte que tu hermana sufrió un pequeño accidente… y aún estamos en el hospital…

-Se encuentra bien Kagome…. De seguro se cayó patinando no es así?

-No…en realidad fue dentro de la casa….pero está bien, no te angusties y gánales a todos tus oponentes…de acuerdo?

-Estas segura mamá…? suenas muy afligida…

-Sí, estamos bien, es sólo que... no me gusta pasar la noche en el hospital….- tratando de simplificar el motivo de su angustiante voz

-..Entonces nos veremos mañana…por cierto mamá… sabes algo de mi Sanguito? No contesta mis mensajes

-Mirokuuuuu…..que le hiciste a la dulce Sango..?- ya con su tono de voz habitual, conociendo las mañas de su hijo

-…yo…yo… no hice nada… fue un mal entendido…

-Pedirle a media escuela que tenga un hijo contigo es mal entendido…?!-

-….ya me tengo que ir o me dejaran sin cena mamá - zafándose del tema

-..Pórtate bien... o yo misma convenceré a Sango para que te deje…

-Pero si siempre me porto bien…. – todo inocente.

-Sí como no… adiós, cuídate hijo…- al cortar la llamada en el celular respiró hondo, echando la cabeza para atrás, cómo queriendo liberase de todo el peso de la angustia, se quedó un rato más así, desahogándose mirando el despejado cielo estrellado, antes de volver a la realidad…

La noche transcurrió tranquila, el sol vibrante de la primavera iluminaba todo diferente, hasta hacia lucir cálido ese cuarto sin vida. Ya habían desayunado y sólo esperaban ansiosas el resultado de la tomografía, Kagome tratando de olvidar su infortunio se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, al menos de esa manera podría imaginar y evitaría frustrarse, estaba inmersa en el ritmo contagiante que desencadenaban los mezcladores de ese Dj francés, que la hacían sentir de espíritu libre, ya que lo último que necesitaba eran melancólicas melodías…. en tanto su madre hojeaba algunas revistas, que muy temprano salió a comprar, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta -pase- indicó la señora.

Al instante vio entrar al apuesto joven de ojos ámbar, de un look desenfadado, similar a como estaba ayer, pero en tonos básicos, con camiseta blanca, jeans y zapatillas oscuras...aparentaba no haber dormido nada. Kagome no notó su presencia ya que no oía…ni veía nada…. Él, aprovecharía el momento para charlar con la señora, que tampoco tenía buen semblante y fue hasta ella para sentarse a su lado.

– han dormido bien…- inquirió primeramente, tras obtener una respuesta afirmativa siguió preguntando. –que dijo el doctor ?…- desconocía por completo que había ocurrido con ella.

Y como si esas palabras fueran un detonante, no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos, él percibió su desconsuelo y no dudó en abrazarla, para de alguna manera contener a esa mujer que no cabía en sí de la pena, dejó que se desahogara, humedeciendo al paso el pecho de su camiseta, pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia, odiaba ver que una mujer llorase y sentía quebrada el alma al ser una madre la que lloraba… -no están solas…. Yo… yo no me apartare de ustedes…- afirmó de modo a tranquilizarla, sin que eso sea una vacía promesa…

Al sentirse más ligera del desconsuelo logró responder a la incógnita del joven -ella estará bien, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta…. Pero es posible que momentáneamente padezca de ceguera…. Estamos esperando el resultado – explicó secándose las lágrimas que habían opacado su mirada.

Polvo, eso sintió que se volvía en su interior, al escuchar tal declaración - ciega…..pero cómo….- no pudiendo encajar las piezas, se acercó por instinto a la cama y con suavidad tomó la pequeña mano que reposaba a un costado de su cuerpo. Presintiendo en lo más profundo que la culpa era suya, acarició con delicadeza su rostro, en partes amoratado, como queriendo hacer desaparecer el dolor, las heridas… y aun así con la piel grabada de golpes, ella seguía siendo bella, posó un beso cargado de emociones en su frente, quedándose así por un instante, sintiendo el deseo creciente de protegerla…de no dejarla nunca, no por culpa…si no por la necesidad de sentirla cerca… de sentirla siempre suya….

Al sentir el contacto, por reflejo sus ojos buscaron un rostro, esas manos….. esa caricia….. ESE BESO… no eran de su madre. Sintió el corazón galopante, desbocado...temía que su palpitar llegara a ser oído por él, de nuevo la invadió esa sensación de estar protegida, de ser querida… pero esta vez, como fuego hambriento recorría sus venas, colmando cada milímetro de ella, dudando que su cuerpo pueda albergar tantas emociones, todas juntas, porque… no entendía porque con él sentía estar tan…..completa….sin percatarse, el sonido de la música fue reemplazado por un murmullo estremecedor, colmado de arrepentimiento -perdóname Kagome - suplicó el muchacho.

-Inuyasha – mencionó como respuesta, sin rencor, con indulgencia, aferrándose con entereza a la mano, cediendo así a lo que él calladamente estaba implorando… que le permitiera permanecer a su lado. Cómo ya una vez ella prometió hacerlo, y hoy ese mismo compromiso se lo proponía él a ella….Promesa hecha sin palabras, pero auténtica…. y Tenerlo ahí a su lado, de la mano, con el susurro aun esperando ser resguardado… esos pequeños detalles la hacían sentir qué nada podía ser tan malo, y que tal vez, el haberse cruzado esa noche, el enigmático destino ya lo había determinado…

* * *

**N/a: ****El próximo va a tardar más de lo habitual porque me voy a poner las pilas para completar algunas cosas de mi facultad que deje colgando… y no voy a poder escribir nada, pero no creo tardar más de una semana…**

**Miroku hermano de Kagome? Sí, es raro pero necesitaba que esté lo más cerca posible… y bueno… cualquier duda pregunten ... saben que siempre respondo…**** nos vemos! abrazo, antes de irme quiero darle la bienvenida a la nueva comentadora Krista, gracias por leer..! ****:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son exclusivos de Rumiko**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Al oírla pronunciar su nombre impregnado de tanta clemencia, fue inevitable que el corazón se le exaltara, desde la noche que se conocieron ella lograba desconcertarlo con tan poco, acaso no conocía el rencor, la maldad…? era imposible no sentirse purificado estando a su lado…y las ansias por besarla de vuelta se acrecentaron, lo haría, no se contendría….nuevamente acarició su rostro...

Acaso era posible eso? Sería él capaz, con su sola presencia, restablecer a Kagome? Aun siendo testigo era difícil de creer…. el semblante de Kagome irradiaba ganas de vivir, de seguir adelante... ese joven era capaz de eso? pero la expresión de gozo y conmoción que había invadido su rostro, hace un instante, se convirtió en horror…tomada de la mano de Inuyasha, su hija estaba convulsionando.

-En su estado, lo más prudente es inducirla al coma, por lo menos hasta que su cerebro se desinflame-, esas fueron las palabras del doctor, luego de estabilizar a Kagome del ataque…. accedió…. como madre, solo quería que su hija sane y si eso dependía de mantenerla dormida un tiempo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, le habían asegurado que luego sería operable. El estudio había demostrado que era posible, el coágulo que causó su ceguera no sería un gran problema… pero ahora debían esperar a que su cuerpo y cerebro se restablezcan y eso solo era posible manteniéndola dormida. Su recuperación seria observada cada día y si su evolución se presentaba favorable no haría falta más de químicos para animarla, ya que ella sola podría despertar.

De no ser por que su hijo la tenía fuertemente abrazada, se hubiera desplomado en el piso, al escuchar tal declaración…. Si, era algo momentáneo, sin embargo asimilar lo que sucedía era doloroso, de la noche a la mañana la desdicha se hizo presente en sus vidas... pero mantenía la esperanza latente de que pronto todo pasaría…porque si algo bueno tiene Cronos, es que siempre prosigue su camino….

Y así fue, pero los días pasaban lentos y las noches eran aun peor… la vida de todos siguió su curso, excepto la de ella... pero se fortalecía al verlo ahí, incondicional,al lado de su hija. Sabía que cuando ella despertara y todo se normalizara viviría a pleno la vida, que él estaría ahí y la acompañaría, porque en este tiempo, en el más difícil, nunca se apartó de su lado. Tomó su bolso y antes de irse, con un fuerte abrazo se despidió de él – no te desveles Inuyasha… trata de descansar- le indicó entre el abrazo, él solo asintió y volvió a su lugar, sentado al costado de la cama, con la cabeza reposada en el abdomen de la chica, percibiendo su pausado respirar, la tenía tomada de una mano, aunque ella no se aferrara a la suya, y con la otra libre, daba suaves palmaditas a sus inertes piernas, quería que supiera que no estaba sola…que él velaba por ella…

-Te estoy esperando Kagome…tengo ganas de saber de ti, conocer lo que te hace reír… también lo que te hace llorar…despierta…- todo lo pronunciaba con un tinte entre ansias y pesar… -tenemos mucho de que hablar… pues por si no lo sabías, si correspondes un beso tienes que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias...- pronunció con una melancólica sonrisa que no pudo evitar, se reincorporó en su lugar, sin liberar su mano, y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, tal vez, en el intento de aligerarse del abatimiento. -Empezaré yo…. Te contaré de mí... te parece?- preguntó aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna de la sedada chica, conectada a una maquina que ayudaba a que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, mediante un tubo que llegaba a la laringe.

- Comenzaré por la semana pasada… por el día en que nos conocimos….- expresó con serenidad en la voz , apoyando su mentón en la cadera de Kagome, mirando fijamente algún sitio, inmerso en sus preciados recuerdos -…Amo la velocidad….me siento liberado al estar a metros del suelo, con el viento golpeando mi cara….para mí, es como volar… por eso tengo una motocicleta… no me conformé nunca con una bicicleta… y cuando cumplí dieciséis mi padre me regaló la moto de competencia…fue lo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida...Hasta esa noche que te conocí…...es roja como la sangre y potente como ninguna, pero ella sin mí no es nada…- en tono burlón - Y esa noche venía de una competencia…no, no la viste porque se la llevó el mecánico, sufrió algunos daños, pero gané… esa tarde gané mi primera competencia profesional…. Y unas horas después nos encontramos camino a casa- guardó un rato largo de silencio como meditando todo antes de continuar -...y no dudo que de todos modos… tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos encontrado…..no sabes cuánto deseo cambiar el modo en que coincidimos…si todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez ahora estaríamos en algún lugar alejado paseando o comiendo algo… cuando despiertes, cuando tus ojos vuelvan a verme…. Te llevaré a la pista… te enseñaré a andar…. a superar los obstáculos…. Te enseñaré a volar hasta sentir que el cielo puedes tocar…esa será nuestra primera cita… y no puedes plantarme- sentenció con la miranda utópica y nostálgica fija en ella, que estoica permanecía en la cama. – mañana te contaré más…y el día siguiente y el que sigue… y si ya lo sabes todo de mí y aun no despiertas…. Te inventaré historias y si me quedo sin historias, solo me dedicaré a verte…. porque no puedes… no puedes hacerme sentir todo esto y solo quedarte ahí…. Despierta Kagome….- susurró antes del último bostezo que lo rindió al sueño, reposando nuevamente su cabeza en el vientre que noche tras noche lo acogía, el cual le resultaba más reconfortable que cualquier otra almohada en el mundo.

Como si fueran un cambio de página, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses…. Y cada nuevo día le revelaba más sobre él…que le gusta comer y mucho…más que nada ramen, jugar con los gatos le resultaba más entretenido que ver la televisión…aunque nunca le dejaron tener uno, por la alergia de su padre, que además era amante de los perros….no existía mejor melodía para él que oír el rugir de las motos previo a la carrera, subir a los árboles más altos, sólo para admirar ese aparente final en donde el cielo y el suelo convergen….se había fracturado más de diez veces el brazo por andar trepando los árboles y debido a su pasión por la velocidad…. Que en un principio no le gustó la idea de mudarse de ciudad, porque la mudanza era motivada por asuntos de la empresa de su padre… sólo accedió porque su mamá se lo pidió…pero que ahora sentía que fue la mejor decisión que jamás había tomado ….que el año pasado ya terminó el colegio, cuando cumplió dieciocho años, disfrutaba escaparse de clases sólo por hacer enfadar a los profesores y gracias a eso varias veces lo castigaron… pero ver esos rostros de enfado lo llenaban de satisfacción, y los regaños siempre valían la pena….pensaba ir a la universidad pero aun no, porque quería disfrutar este año estando en las competencias, ya después acomodaría su tiempo para estudiar… tal vez ingeniería… una vez se creyó enamorado, a los quince, pero sólo quedó como el recuerdo de un primer amor, tuvo otras novias pero ninguna lo cautivó… le costaba hacer amigos de su edad… por lo que pasaba más tiempo con el viejo Myoga, a quien conoció en las competencias, cuando todavía era amateur, él viejo le enseño todo lo que hoy sabía y gracias a sus sabios consejos, ganar no requería un gran esfuerzo ….. No tenía hermanos, por eso no disfrutaba estar en su casa…prefería matar el tiempo paseando, escalando.. Todo lo que terminase en ando le parecía bien….. Le contó que sus padres estaban casados hace más de veinte años y que a pesar de los años juntos y de los malos días, todavía se veían muy enamorados. Le había contado casi toda su infancia y sobre su familia…. No escatimaba detalles al hablarle de su vida, quería que cuando ella despertara lo viera como parte de sus días, de su vida.

Se aseguró de conocer los temas y estilos de música que más le gustaban, Sango lo ayudó con eso, pero no preguntó nada más…quería saber de ella en sus propias palabras…contemplarla sumergida en sus recuerdos cuando lo haga, y todas las tardes, cuando se lo permitían, los relatos de su vida y las múltiples melodías ,que habían llenado su iPod, invadían cada rincón de ese solitario cuarto de hospital.

La incesante dedicación manifestada hacia ella, logró inclusive que su madre, Izayoi, primeramente por la incitante intriga, fuera a visitar a la misteriosa chica, que hospitalizada logró domar la hiperactividad de su hijo…. sin verla aún, sabía que algo en él estaba cambiando…nunca antes había demostrado ese interés en nadie…y todo por ella…por Kagome que lo mantenía a su lado…pero volvió para hacer de reconfortante compañía a la madre de la chica, en ciertos días para hablar, en otros sólo para escuchar…o callar con ella… el tiempo compartido las había vuelto muy amigas…Sango, Miroku y los demás amigos también iban a visitarla, pero no con la frecuencia que deseaban, ya que el mismo hospital, por su estado, era muy estricto con las visitas… además sus vidas debían continuar, el instituto, sus deberes y otras obligaciones que debían de cumplir…. Pero ya nada era igual, sin su alegre presencia, el grupo se había vuelto callado.

La primavera transcurrió inapreciable ante la atribulada mirada de ellos, y la tan ansiada estación al quedarse sin más capullos que abrir y caminos que vestir de vivos colores...dio paso al húmedo y pesado verano de Japón, pero ni las lluvias de verano impedían sus noches de melodías y relatos.

Pareciera que la tarde había augurado su intención… y con ansias quería acoplarse a su plan, llovía con furia, como siempre en las primeras semanas. Entró a la habitación, ella seguía ahí tan serena a pesar del tubo que invadía su garganta, su piel volvió a ser tan loza y tersa como siempre... Su cabello había crecido….pero sus ojos seguían dormidos, se quedó un rato así, parado tan sólo observándola. Sus historias de vida ya habían acabado, hoy le tocaba improvisar… y para eso escogió la mejor música que se encontró en la lista que tenía, la de Yiruma "kiss the rain".

Se encontró con la madre de Kagome dormida en el sofá, se acomodó en cuclillas para poder despertarla sin exaltarla – ya estoy aquí – dijo al tomar su mano para que despertara. Se turnaban desde hace dos meses, ella se quedaba por las mañanas, mientras que él pasaba las noches al lado de Kagome, lo prefería así, ya que le gustaba creer que tal vez, de esa manera ella podía soñar con los relatos que él le contaba.

Estaba en su habitual lugar al costado de la cama y como siempre, desde hacía dos meses, tomó su mano para comenzar una nueva historia, que ni él mismo sabía cómo iniciaría…si seria de fantasía o tal vez un romántico drama... sólo se dejaría llevar por las hechizantes notas que el piano suspiraba.

-ya estoy aquí Kagome… estas lista par…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un leve apretón que entre su palma percibió. Dirigió su mirada asombrada a la pequeña mano, luego a los ojos que codiciaba ver abiertos, pero estos ajenos al anhelo, aún seguían cerrados…. Entonces creyó alucinar, pero otro apretón le aseguró que no estaba alucinando… ella estaba despertando…..

* * *

**N/A: me salió algo corto pero me costó el doble completar este cap.,como no puedo sentarme un día largo y tendido a escribir en la computadora, escribía cada vez que podía en lo que sea que tenía a mano hojas sueltas, mi celular, cuadernos viejos….antes de que la idea se enoje y se vaya... y ahora con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado les actualice… :D**

**pido perdón públicamente a todos aquellos médicos y enfermeras/os que dedican su vida a salvar vidas, si mi historia viola alguna ley o regla de los hospitales o sobre el cuerpo humano jeje...**

****** Un abrazo..! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sentía la cabeza palpitante, punzante, como si toda la gravedad del mundo recayera sobre ella, los párpados demasiado pesados, pero consiguió entornar los ojos…y entre sus endebles y nublados parpadeos lo vio expectante, observándola….Lo vio?!

Trató de reincorporarse, para obtener un mejor panorama, pero el dolor y el mareo volvieron a tumbarla, sin embargo no sintió darse contra ninguna superficie, y aunque lo intentaba, no podía descifrar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cerró los ojos por un buen rato y al abrirlos nuevamente, era él, podía verlo..! Pero cómo?! Entonces se percató de que estaba en movimiento, la tenía cargada en brazos. Qué demonios estaba pasando…?! Pensó, dejó de fijarse en él para observar su entorno…

-Kagome que fue lo que te ocurrió?- preguntó interrumpiéndola en su inspección, al notar que ya estaba consciente.

Volvió a mirarlo, aun desorientada -….trate de esquivar al gato…y perdí el equilibrio….p-pero…. que hacemos aquí…? – hundida en la extrema confusión…

Ante tal pregunta él también cayó en el desconcierto -keh.…! dónde más se supone que deberíamos estar… no te acuerdas…? fuiste a buscar más palomitas… y como te tardabas tanto salí para ver el motivo de tu demora…y te encontré hay tirada… seguimos en tu casa…- le explicó aun caminando con ella en brazos.

Sintió que el estómago le dio vuelta...queeeeeeeeeeeeee acaso todo fue una maldita broma de su cabeza?! Chilló en sus adentros…y si fue así….porque demonios fantaseó de esa manera con Inuyasha… sus atenciones con ella…los sentimientos….el dolor…las anécdotas y relatos….….tan excesivamente creativa resultó su imaginación?! Un impetuoso rubor se hizo presente en su rostro al caer en cuenta del novelesco sueño que tuvo con el muchacho, mientras estaba inconsciente.

-tienes fiebre?- preguntó al recostarla en el sofá, comparando su temperatura con la de ella –estás muy roja…-

-n-no lo sé….- pronunció apenada, desviando la mirada ante la proximidad de sus rostros… y aunque sólo ella estaba al corriente de lo que soñó, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada. –a dónde vas…?- preguntó al notar que él de repente se puso a caminar en dirección al patio.

Detuvo su marcha –buscaré a tu mamá para irnos al hospital….-

Se levantó de medio cuerpo apoyándose en sus codos, con la intención de decir algo, pero no duró mucho... El vértigo la devolvió sobre su espalda.

Retornó hacia ella, se acomodó en cuclillas para su comodidad, mientras acomodaba el almohadón detrás de la cabeza de Kagome para que ella quedara medio sentada -…. Estas muy lastimada, no te esfuerces…. te llevaré a urgencias….- suspiró cabizbajo -…no me arriesgaré a que algo grave te ocurra… - declaró sereno, dándole suaves palmaditas en las piernas. -sólo quédate quieta… ya vuelvo – ordenó al salir. Es que esta vez, al verla inconsciente, no se sintió de la misma manera como cuando quedó tendida en el pavimento, en ese momento el miedo respondía a la culpa de dañar a un extraño….pero ahora al encontrarla a los pies de la escalera, ya no la apreciaba como desconocida, aunque poco supiera de ella, esta vez la preocupación lo oprimía por completo, lo volvía completamente vulnerable hacia ella… era ese temor que la impotencia genera al no poder proteger el objeto de tu afecto.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y el sonrojo se acentuó al recordar que las mismas palmaditas…tono de voz…su mirada, todo… ya le resultaban demasiado familiares, obligándola a preguntarse si acaso de repente tenia poderes paranormales o estrellarse tantas veces en un día la enloquecieron..?! - Inuyasha…..?- lo llamó tímidamente….aunque no tenía sentido lo que estaba pensando, de todos modos lo haría.

-sucede algo? – preguntó, interrumpiendo nuevamente su andar, al notar inquietud en su voz.

-tienes...una motocicleta?- consultó sin preámbulos

Quedó turbado…No esperaba esa pregunta - cómo lo sabes?

Sintió que caería del sillón al más puro estilo anime -…n-no estas bromeando…?- incrédula, desconcertada, asombrada, asustada….era poco….

-….no, porque lo haría? – no entendía a que venía todo eso, volvió a acercarse a ella para que no intente levantarse.

-….s-solo preguntaba…..creo que tantos golpes me afectaron….- intentó bromear.

-estas aún más roja Kagome….- posando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de la joven, creyendo realmente que estaba en estado febril -…es mejor ir de una vez por tu madre….no te levantes- mandó de vuelta, previo a salir de ahí.

Aun recostada lo vio hasta perderse en el jardín, se sentía tan enmarañada, su desconcierto era mayor que su felicidad de poder ver, descubrir de que todo lo que pensó vivir solo fue una mala jugada de su cabeza, sumada a la incertidumbre, sobre si él se comportaría de igual manera a como lo soñó, era trastornante….Pero la voz de Sango reclamándolos, cortó con su intento de meditación.

_-Crees que así será más fácil para ella darse cuenta….?-_

_-….no lo sé….. Pero por el momento, con ese sueño que le dimos, ya está pensando en él….-_

_Conversaban dos ángeles, un poco entrometidos, mientras observaban muy entretenidos la situación desde el paraíso._

Llegaron al hospital en la camioneta de Inuyasha, porque según él, sería más práctico. La sacó del coche cargada en brazos, no lo convenció para que la dejara caminar y de ese modo, entraron a la clínica, hasta la recepción, acompañados de su madre y Sango.

Él explicaba el motivo de la urgencia -cayó por la escalera y…..- ella sabiendo lo que diría, estrujó el pecho de su camiseta, a modo de señal, para que no confesara lo del choque, dada la situación, no tuvo más opción que improvisar. -y está embarazada…..- ante tal ocurrencia, todas, incluida la recepcionista, quedaron heladas por semejante revelación. Sango y su madre por la gran mentira y la enfermera, ya de bastante edad, por hallarse ante una teen mom y no por los incontables golpes y heridas de la chica.

-síganme- los guió la enfermera por un amplio y largo pasillo, tras reponerse del shock…. En tanto su madre se quedaría en recepción, agilizando los papeleos en compañía de Sango.

-que..?- preguntó ingenuo, percibiendo la mirada fulminante de la que llevaba en brazos.

-…No se te ocurrió algo mejor que embarazarme….?- reclamó en voz baja, pero audible para él….ok, eso sonó mal pensó Kagome luego de darse cuenta… ambos avergonzados esquivaron sus miradas y no mencionaron nada, hasta que finalmente, luego de un rato de deambular, llegaron a la sala en donde la examinarían. La enfermera les indicó que el doctor los atendería en unos momentos y volvió a su puesto dejándolos solos. La sentó en la camilla y luego tomó asiento, quedando paralelo a ella. Para suerte de ambos el doctor no tardó al punto de que el ambiente se volviera incómodo y con planilla en mano se acercó a Kagome.

- veamos…. Señorita Higurashi, antes que nada necesito que se ponga la bata, puede cambiarse detrás del biombo….- indicó el médico, de mediana edad, ayudándola a pararse. –Por favor joven, sea tan amable de ayudar a su novia…- Inuyasha solo asintió acercándose a ellos, mientras que Kagome….

-"!"…. No es…no es mi novio…- se apresuró a aclarar, aun sostenida por el doctor.

-oh… perdón, pensé que era el padre del niño…

Quedó pasmada de la vergüenza…pero logró hablar –Eeeeh… doctor, me temo que hubo un mal entendido…..en realidad yo no estoy embarazada….lo que en verdad sucedió fue que fui atropellada, además de caer por las escaleras… pero mi madre no puede enterarse del accidente, por favor eso no se lo diga…- suplicó.

-…oh…ya veo…. Esto es inusual, pero respetaré sus motivos…. En este caso pediré que cambien la ecografía por una tomografía y radiografía….- examinado la planilla… -iré a resolver eso, mientras tanto póngase la bata por favor…- indicó cediendo el agarre, antes de salir del lugar, al muchacho que esperaba a su lado.

Aun incomoda por el comentario, sutilmente se deshizo del agarre e intentó llegar inútilmente por si sola al bastidor, Inuyasha atento a su tambaleo la sostuvo de los hombros y la volvió a cargar. – estas bien…?

-eso creo….. Gracias…..- expresó descansando su cabeza por inercia en los hombros de quien la sostenía, mientras era llevada nuevamente a la camilla, en donde la sentó, aun manteniéndola reposada en él, se mantuvo parado a su lado, rodeándola por los hombros, evitando así que se desplomara, se veía realmente lánguida… - Inuyasha... tienes tu celular contigo…?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, el mínimo esfuerzo resultó fatigante.

-Sí…quieres que llame a alguien…?

- llama a Sango... y pídele que venga hasta aquí para que me ayude con la muda de ropa…- pidió al darse cuenta de que ella sola no podría. – te dictaré su número….-

Luego de que finalizara la llamada, ella volvió a hablar - Inuyasha….si quieres irte a tu casa luego de que llegue Sango, puedes hacerlo….creo que me dejaran internada….- apartándose del apoyo que él le brindaba, cabizbaja desató su cabello y sostuvo entre sus manos su cabeza, ya que el dolor se intensificaba a intervalos.

Preocupado buscó ver su rostro… - no me iré a ningún lado – manifestó con decisión, deslizando sus dedos en la sedosa cascada azabache, deteniéndose en el nacimiento de su mandíbula, provocando con ese gesto que ella lo mirara algo sorprendida, entre la dispersa cortina que su melena al caer había formado, pero luego grácilmente sonrió, a pesar del intenso dolor.

Con esa expresión ella simplemente lo desarmaba, con un sutil movimiento levantó su rostro, descubriendo su mirada, haciendo de ese modo, que el matiz castaño se conectara con el deslumbrante ambarino…no muy seguro, pero no por eso menos ansioso, abrevió distancia, e impulsado por el agradable golpe de calor que la proximidad de sus cuerpos ocasionaba, sin mediar palabras, con extrema delicadeza la volvió a besar… iniciando con esos leves y tentadodes roces que imitan a la caricia de una pluma…y que inevitablemente siempre incitan a desear más… absorta por las idílicas sensaciones, que él despertaba en ella, correspondió al compás de sus movimientos y paulatinamente iban afianzando el contacto... descubriendo que las palabras a momentos, son reemplazables por un solo beso…

Entró sin avisar una vez que encontró la sala y sin decir nada volvió a salir…..al parecer la ayuda que les dio en la casa, por si sola continuó su curso, pensó Sango maravillada, luego de atestiguar en primera fila la escena de la que era protagonista su amiga... pero debía cumplir con su deber… nuevamente no quedaba de otra más que interrumpirlos… aunque si continuaba en esas Kagome acabaría odiándola, reflexionó al final algo preocupada.

Los golpes en la entrada irrumpieron el momento…. Al separarse, por un instante se contemplaron… cómo buscando aseverar de que todo fue real… él al cerciorarse de la verdad con adoración besó su frente, ella sólo logró ruborizarse al caer en la realidad.

Tenerla puesta era peor que verla… agradecía infinitamente que la trasladaban en silla de ruedas a la habitación en donde se quedaría, porque de lo contrario su dignidad moriría, a causa de esa bata. El deja vu se estaba volviendo un constante desde que despertó en su casa y nuevamente se hacía presente al ingresar al cuarto donde le tocaba quedar….

Permanecieron en la sala de espera hasta que les avisaran en dónde estaría Kagome, luego de que finalizaran los estudios que debían hacerle, y cuando por fin acabaron las llevaron hasta ella. La encontraron acostada, sumamente pensativa observando a través del cristal del ventanal, cómo la tarde lentamente, por hoy, se despedía…

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de modo a llamar su atención – en que tanto piensas cariño…. me tenías preocupada…te sientes mejor? – consultó su madre, ya cerca de ella, despejando con suma suavidad su frente, cubierta por los rebeldes mechones.

-..No es nada, solo veía como desaparece el atardecer, es hermoso…- mintió, su mente estaba atrapada entre el sueño y la realidad – y supongo que sobreviviré - bromeó con su característica jovialidad.

- Resultaste ser toda una cabeza dura Kagome- intercedió Sango, dándole seguidilla al asunto.

-aprendí de la mejor- replicó con burla y con un tono más prudente continuó. -Inuyasha ya se fue….?- consultó curiosa al no verlo.

-no querida, solo fue por café…..por cierto hija, de donde lo conoces, nunca antes de hoy lo había visto por la casa…-

Trató de aparentar calma ya que volvería a recurrir a su pinochesco talento (derivado de pinocho) - por medio de Kouga, es un viejo amigo suyo que también fue invitado a la fiesta de Ayame…. Y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, él fue quien me trajo de vuelta a casa…- respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-..Parece ser un buen muchacho….- meditó la señora… -no lo dejes escapar…- bromeó alegremente a su hija..

-pero que cosas dices mamá…- refutó apenada por lo directa que resultó la frase. Mientras que Sango, para no quedar atrás le dio una mirada de "a mí no me engañas…", logrando que Kagome se sonrojara…. si fuera por ella seguiría torturándola hasta que lo admitiera, pero convenientemente el susodicho la salvó sin proponérselo, imponiendo su presencia, acompañado de vasos y un pote de algo en la mano….

_-parece que esta vez Inuyasha no nació tan tonto….-_

_-tengo mis dudas….-_

_Opinaban dos Ángeles, que no perdían de vista lo que ocurría en la tierra…_

* * *

**N/a: Perdón, me costó mucho escribir, ando preocupada, deje muchos pendientes…nunca aprendo…y ahora me atormentan día y noche y no me puedo concentrar….**

**Para el colmo de todo… las neuronas se me esfuman a la hora de la verdad… no puedo escribir 4 miserables páginas de mi ensayo … e irónicamente llevo escritas como 50 páginas de Word sobre esta historia…. T_T (nada en esta vida tiene sentido)…. ñandejara, no quiero recusar..! si me tardo mucho ya saben porque …..**

**Bueno me voy, ahora soy esclava de mi irresponsabilidad… un abrazo y hagan sus tareas con tiempo chicas..! ):**

* * *

**Sábado 19/01/13 : a pesar de seguir fregada con mi tiempo, no quise dejar pasar este día así como así, no creo que les interese, pero quería compartir un poco de mí con ustedes, por los un mes de "vida tras vida":DD**

**yo nunca creí que mi cabeza daba para esto (escribir, inventar)... cuando estaba en el colegio a los 16, la profesora de psicología nos hizo el test de vocación profesional, basada según tu personalidad .. y al ver el resultado lo primero que solté fue un graaaaaan pfffffffff... JAMAS voy a hacer eso de mi vida...! y que creen...**

**sin que me haya dado cuenta todo lo que viví cambió mi manera de ver y sentir las cosas (pero no del todo) y hoy estoy viviendo todo eso que me pareció , en una sola palabra, ridículo ... "artista, profesor, escritor"... esas son algunas de las profesiones (de los demás no me acuerdo jeje) que me habían salido en el test...**

**...los años pasaron y sin darme cuenta me trague mi gran pffff jaja... estudié diseño de modas, pero no llenó mis expectativas y entonces me mudé a la carrera de artes (actualmente), soy profesora reemplazante en una escuela primaria y ESCRIBO EN FANFICTION ... y sinceramente creo que ya encontré mi lugar en el mundo d:**

**Moraleja: la vida tiene un humor muy irónico. u_u**

**bueno creo que eso es todo... y una vez mas ...gracias por estar detrás del monitor y hacerme feliz con sus mensajes... un abrazo a todas hasta el prox. capitulo..! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hooola como andan…? ….Y no me digan que con sus pies…. eh! **

**Releí el 7 y me quedó la sensación de que faltó algo, como les conté no estaba en mis mejores días cuando escribí, pero no quise retocar, me pareció mejor ampliar en este cap. , así que antes de retomar el hilo…vamos a retroceder unos cuantos minutos de donde quedó ….**

…**.nos vemos en el final de página….tenemos que hablar…**

* * *

******Capítulo 8**

"no se permitiría caer en el impulso de las emociones….de todos modos no volverá a pasar". Ella misma lo había premeditado y aun así, en ambas ocasiones se dejó llevar por las agradables sensaciones y su arrítmico corazón… contradiciendo categóricamente su propia decisión, rememoraba todo mientras su amiga pacientemente la ayudaba a cambiarse. En tanto en su mente glorificaba al cielo y a todos sus ángeles, que él haya salido de ahí sin encararla, porque estaba segura de que quedaría muda, desfallecería o fingiría que lo hacía, si Inuyasha mencionaba algo sobre lo ocurrido. Él no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero estaba asustada, nunca, nunca nadie la dominó emocionalmente hasta el punto de rectificarse a ella misma, y todo estaba pasando muy, de verdad, demasiado rápido…le urgía estabilizarse, no podía continuar así, porque la razón principal por la que siempre rechazó salir con cualquier muchacho, era a causa del temor de salir herida, de sentirse nada. Ser testigo y en ocasiones psicóloga, debido al corazón roto de alguna compañera o peor aún, amiga, sólo reafirmaba su miedo… pero lo que más la afectaba en este caso, era tener como hermano a un mujeriego, al que en ocasiones odiaba por amargar a su mejor amiga, a la que nunca entendió cómo o porqué soportaba al faldero de Miroku, estos hechos sólo arraigaban firmemente en ella su prejuicio.

-ya estás…- mencionó Sango, sacándola de lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

-eh...Gracias…No sé qué haría sin ti.- con su habitual sonrisa.

-…pueees… a Inuyasha no le habría molestado ayudarte con esto….- indicó con cara y voz de distraída.

-…SANGO!- la regañó enrojecida hasta los tímpanos.

Inevitablemente liberó una gran carcajada -Vaya…al parecer tus pulmones no fueron afectados- bromeó, mientras simulaba haber ensordecido.

-Cállate…!- sentenció, infinitamente avergonzada.

-Sólo bromeaba- la tranquilizó con la mejor sonrisa que guardaba.

Una vez que la enfermera, que la había trasladado hasta ahí, la dejó sola y acostada, pudo fijarse con cuidado en la habitación, esta era exactamente igual a la que había soñado, a su izquierda el discreto baño, el sofá color beige , en donde su mamá dormía, detrás de este el diáfano ventanal, que dejaba admirar la ciudad, la silla tapizada de igual color que el sofá, la que él mantenía al lado su cama, en dónde pasaba las noches, también estaba ahí. El mismo televisor negro empotrado en la pared frente a ella, el blanco de las vacías paredes, la puerta de entrada a su derecha, todo igual, aunque dudaba si todas las habitaciones serian idénticas, si bien, era el hospital en donde estaba asegurada, no había llegado nunca hasta ese piso. Tras verificar el lugar, un confuso suspiro escapó de su interior, para luego fijar su mirada perdida hacia el transparente cristal, sólo para que más interrogantes rondaran su cabeza… la situación en la que se encontraba era algo loca y emocionante a la vez, pero estaría bien dejarse influenciar por su utopía? cuando en realidad no conocía nada sobre él…pero se sentía tan increíble cada vez que la besaba, aunque… no tenía con que compararlo…sería igual si besara a otra persona? Que intenciones tenía con ella? …No parecía una mala persona y no podía quejarse, hasta ahora, omitiendo las pequeñas discusiones, la trató como a una princesa… pero... al comienzo todos se comportan igual, y después…Como si nada, te dejan, como si sólo fueras un inservible juguete viejo…..y eso lo había visto en más de una ocasión. Exhausta de especular y olvidando sus golpes, frotó bruscamente con ambas manos su rostro, no le importaba si dolía, por ahora su prioridad estaba en recobrar la lucidez. Permaneció un largo rato mirando el cielo raso de la habitación, cómo si todas las respuestas a sus dudas se encontraran en ese bloque llano, y aparentemente le fue de gran ayuda...no había más que pensar…no caería, lucharía contra ella misma de ser necesario, estaba decidida a no enamorarse. Instantes después y más tranquila, volvió a admirar el esfumado cielo matizado, indeciso en cubrirse de violeta o bergamota, dilema que la partida del atardecer primaveral siempre ocasiona.

Toda su vida fue un ser inquieto y ansioso, no toleraba la mínima espera y el agobiante ambiente del sanatorio no lo ayudaba a mejorar - saldré un momento a buscar alguna buena cafetería…Si hay cualquier novedad sólo avísenme al celular- se excusó con las mujeres que lo acompañaban, mientras se levantaba del asiento compartido.

-Vete tranquilo Inuyasha, te avisaremos sin demora… por cierto, a unas dos cuadras de aquí hay una muy buena….- le aseguró la madre de la que inquietaba sus pensamientos.

-…..no tardaré…- aclaró antes de retirarse de la sala de espera.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, casi de manera automática, llegó caminando al moderno pero acogedor local, una vez adentro escogió una de las mesas junto a la pared de cristal, la que invitaba a apreciar un pequeño jardín, montado estratégicamente en el establecimiento, resultaba bastante relajante admirar la desembocadura de la cascada artificial, que al besar el suelo creaba una laguna, rodeada armoniosamente de aves del paraíso, bonsáis, camelias blancas, varas de bambú y helechos… definitivamente era un buen sitio para despejarse, y mientras deleitaba su paladar con el frappé de café que pidió, por primera vez intentó analizar todo lo que había pasado, recapitulando este inusual día…se conocieron en las primeras horas de la madrugada, con un mal comienzo, la llevó a su casa y…al despedirse ella lo besó en la mejilla, inevitablemente una mueca de agrado se esbozó en su rostro, al rememorar el efecto que ese gesto ocasionó en él, en la tarde estuvo en su casa y fue ahí en donde lerdamente las cosas fueron fluyendo. Algo de ella despertaba en él desconocidas sensaciones…tal vez era su candorosa mirada…pero no, definitivamente era algo más, otras personas tienen la misma mirada y no causaban ninguna emoción en él, ni esa despampanante novia que alguna vez lo tuvo enamorado influyó de tal manera en su ser….y Kagome…. el sonido de una llamada a su celular evitó que continuara con su reflexión.

-Diga…Sango, está bien, adelántense, en un momento estaré ahí…- y luego de finalizar la conversación, sólo pudo deducir que no había mucho en que pensar…ella simplemente le hacía bien, en toda la extensión de la palabra... con ella todo encajaba y cuando alguien es capaz de ocasionar eso en tu vida, no hay nada que objetar. Alejarse un rato del estresante ambiente lo ayudó bastante para aclarar su mente,, y ahora debía volver con ella, llamó a la mesera para cancelar la cuenta, pero al percatarse de lo desatento que fue al venir al lugar sin preguntar siquiera si deseaban algo, pidió a la señorita algunas cosas para llevar.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de modo a llamar su atención – en que tanto piensas cariño…. me tenías preocupada…te sientes mejor? – consultó su madre, ya cerca de ella, despejando con suma suavidad su frente, cubierta por los rebeldes mechones.

-..No es nada, solo veía como desaparece el atardecer, es hermoso…- mintió, su mente estaba atrapada entre el sueño y la realidad – y supongo que sobreviviré - bromeó con su característica jovialidad.

- Resultaste ser toda una cabeza dura Kagome- intercedió Sango, dándole seguidilla al asunto.

-Aprendí de la mejor- replicó con burla y con un tono más prudente continuó. -Inuyasha ya se fue….?- consultó curiosa al no verlo. Si la respuesta era sí, tendría más que aclarada la situación….

-no querida, solo fue por café…..por cierto hija, de donde lo conoces, nunca antes de hoy lo había visto por la casa…

Al parecer no se la dejaría tan fácil…Trató de aparentar calma ya que volvería a recurrir a su pinochesco talento (derivado de pinocho) - por medio de Kouga, es un viejo amigo suyo, que también fue invitado a la fiesta de Ayame…. Y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, él fue quien me trajo de vuelta a casa…- respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Parece ser un buen muchacho….- meditó la señora… -no lo dejes escapar…- bromeó alegremente a su hija.

-Pero que cosas dices mamá…- refutó apenada por lo directa que resultó la frase. Mientras que Sango, para no quedar atrás le dio una mirada de "a mí no me engañas…", logrando que Kagome se sonrojara, si fuera por ella seguiría torturándola hasta que lo admitiera, pero convenientemente el susodicho la salvó imponiendo su presencia, acompañado de vasos y un pote de algo en la mano….

_-parece que esta vez Inuyasha no nació tan tonto….-_

_-tengo mis dudas….-_

_Opinaban dos Ángeles, que no perdían de vista lo que ocurría en la tierra…_

Al entrar a la habitación que le había indicado Sango, quedó algo intimidado por las miradas que recayeron sobre él, pero finalmente avanzó hasta ellas. -…..Cómo no sabía que les gusta tomar, les traje frappé de chocolate….- improvisó, entregando un vaso transparente, de espumoso y cremoso contenido, bañado en chocolate, a cada una de las mujeres paradas frente a él.

–Oh...no debiste molestarte…. - agradeció la señora aceptando el detalle.

-Que atento eres Inuyasha…gracias... - expresó deslumbrada y con gratitud Sango, mientras disimuladamente dirigía la mirada a su amiga, que se mantenía callada pero atenta al muchacho.

Maldición, porque se esmera tanto, protestó para ella misma Kagome, al ver lo considerado que fue.

luego continuó avanzando rodeando la cama de la internada -…Como dudo que en tu estado permitan que tomes cualquier tipo de café, te traje flan de vainilla-, indicó, depositando el pote en la mesita del costado. La miró con afecto, los golpes no habían cohibido su belleza… entonces comprendió, lo que la hacía bella no radicaba en su apariencia, era su esencia…. pero ella al encontrarse con su deslumbrante mirada con disimulo lo eludió. Antes de sentirse desilusionado, recordó la advertencia de Sango..."lo más seguro es que se comporte esquiva el resto de la tarde… o de la semana…es impredecible…", actuaría con sensatez, procedería con cautela…..

La intromisión de la enfermera, de unos treinta años, tez trigueña y de apariencia común, interrumpió la visita. –Lamento tener que interrumpirlos, pero debo cumplir con el horario de su medicación- informó cordialmente a los presentes. -…a excepción de la madre, me temo que los jóvenes deben de retirarse… mañana podrán volver para ver a su amiga- explicó afable .

-Descuide, nosotros entendemos…ella debe descansar- habló Sango, acercándose más a la chica para despedirse -…voy a volver mañana, quieres que te traiga algo de tu casa?

-…Sí, tráeme mi celular con los auriculares o moriré de aburrimiento… ah y también mi cepillo de dientes y una muda de ropa…no sé cuando salga de aquí, pero es mejor ser precavida- pidió con una sonrisa.

-….Está bien, mañana nos vemos cabeza dura!- se despidió divertida, posando su dedo índice en la nariz de esta.

-Hasta mañana Kagome…- llamó su atención la voz de Inuyasha ya desde la puerta, quien se despidió con la mirada fija en ella, pero serena.

-h-hasta mañana….- pronunció apenas en un susurro cuando él ya salió.

_Luego de ver todo lo ocurrido, se pusieron a pasear por el paraíso -hay algo que aún no me queda claro….- reveló el ángel más joven._

_-dime…._

_-si tienes el don de intervenir sus sueños… acaso no podías evitar que él la atropellara….?_

_Caminando a su lado, __sonrió __con dulzura antes de contestarle… - Hay cosas que inevitablemente deben de pasar… _

_No le convenció la respuesta, pero no insistió - …y que pasará ahora….? Por lo que percibimos, ella no está dispuesta a enamorarse…_

_-….Por el momento dejaremos que Inuyasha trabaje en eso…- explicó sin preocupación en su voz, mientras continuaban con su paseo._

-Sabe cuándo podre irme a casa?- consultó Kagome a la enfermera, en tanto esta le suministraba el medicamento mediante la intravenosa.

-No te lo podría asegurar antes de ver los resultados de tus exámenes… pero, a simple vista me animaría a decir que mañana o el lunes te dejarán salir…- supuso con agrado.

-espero que ashhh…. – el inesperado bostezo no la dejó completar su oración.

-Es el efecto del fármaco…- explicó la enfermera –será mejor que descanses…..- aconsejó antes de salir.

-…Descansa cariño…- susurró su madre dándole un beso en la sien, antes de salir al pasillo, con la intención de comunicarse con su hijo.

Con sus cálidos rayos el impaciente y resplandeciente sol primaveral atravesó el cristal, aun sin intención de importunar, logró perturbar el sueño, ahora olvidado, de la chica. Habría algo peor que pasar un espléndido domingo en cama…? Se preguntó a regaña dientes al despertar, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo al incomodo colchón. Oh, sí... estar en el hospital, se respondió ella sola, al caer en cuenta de que esta vez estaba viviendo la mera realidad. Con la intención de distraerse con el panorama, dirigió su mirada al condescendiente ventanal y vio a su mamá aun dormida en el sofá. Apenas estaba consiente pero el aburrimiento pronto la asedió, no quería molestarla, así que se esforzó un poco para alcanzar el control del televisor, puesto sobre la mesita a su izquierda, en la que se encontró con el postre, que la noche anterior Inuyasha le había dejado. Aun con el cuerpo contorsionado en el aire, suspiró pesado al recordarlo y con fastidio volvió a plancharse en la cama, sin cumplir su cometido…Por qué un estúpido beso le estaba complicando tanto la existencia? …tal vez porque fue el primero…o lo que sintió al recibirlo…..pensó y motivada por la frustración, enrabiada estironeó entre sus dientes la sábana que la cubría, y aun con la tela entre sus dientes, la puerta sigilosa que se abría la desconcentró, genial…pensó sarcástica, al verlo entrar taaan… apu... bien vestido y relajado, con pantalones de jeans gastados, camiseta básica ceñida, en tono gris y zapatillas oscuras.

-keh…! tienes hambre…?- se burló al verla con la sábana tensa entre los dientes.

Perro, lo maldijo mentalmente, mientras liberaba el tejido de su boca y se acomodaba, para estar sentada de medio cuerpo en la cama. -…..Puedes callarte, no ves que mi mamá aún está dormida….- lo reprendió.

Aun cerca de la entrada desvió su mirada hacia la señora que no se había inmutado por su presencia. -…Ni se enteró…- replicó despreocupado acercándose a ella.

-…N-no tienes cosas que hacer?- interpeló en voz baja, con nerviosismo ante su cercanía.

respondió imitando el tono de voz de la chica -Sí, pero quería saber cómo estabas- simplificó,

-Como verás, sigo viva.- mencionó pretendiendo ser cortante.

No captando la intención de esta, confianzudo se sentó en la cama, cercano a los pies cubiertos de la paciente, posando una mano relajada en la rodilla derecha de Kagome, que ante el gesto sintió tensado el cuerpo .-Aun no has desayunado verdad…..?- preguntó algo preocupado, al percatarse de que no tocó el pote, al verlo aún sellado en la mesa.

-a-acabo de despertar…que hora es, Sango no vino contigo…?- disparó todas juntas sus preguntas, removiendo con sutileza sus piernas debajo de la sábana, logrando así que el retirara la mano.

Su reacción le recordó que tenía que mantener la compostura, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono para fijarse -son poco más de las 8…y hablé con ella antes de venir, me dijo que aún estaba acostada y que me adelantara…necesitas que te traiga algo?- aun sentado, pero con las manos quietas, reposadas en sus propias piernas.

-nada….- sentenció mirando para otro lado, con la mala excusa de buscar algo.

-mírame..!- reclamó impaciente ante su esquiva actitud, obteniendo completamente su atención -estas asustada Kagome…?- preguntó, desechando definitivamente su tentativa de mantenerse calmo, sosteniendo fija la mirada en las pupilas castañas, que al instante de verse reflejadas en la intensidad del ámbar, quedaron prendadas…

* * *

**N/A: Bueno….ya llegaron…..por donde empiezo…. Ah, Siéntense…. :)**

**aclaremos algunas cosillas….**

Si recuerdan el episodio de cuando Kagome se resfrió, y él fue hasta su época para cuidarla, se van a dar cuenta que no es tan loca mi idea de mostrar un Inuyasha considerado , muy considerado en este caso… pero como que en esta historia creció rodeado de una familia, me animo a jugar con su personalidad….. y la del resto, por otra parte…

**Kagome: **para mi gusto ella ya sufrió demás en el pasado… y merece tener cierto control en esta situación…así que hoy le toca pagar los platos rotos al caballero de brillante cabellera plateada…. No sé cuánto tiempo nuestra amiga lo tenga… a prueba? ( sí, soy mala jeje:) )


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Asustada?... Claro que estaba asustada! y petrificada, desde la médula hasta la última molécula de su ser, en ese estado se encontraba su cuerpo al verse desprevenidamente acorralada, y como no estarlo?, jamás nadie logró turbarla con sólo mirarla, el oxígeno llegaba a sus pulmones sólo por acción de la costumbre, y el alterado palpitar de su corazón podía confundirse con un instrumento más de una estruendosa sinfonía. Pero a pesar de su cuadro, y de la inquisidora mirada que estaba traspasándole el alma, lo desmentiría, prefería reprimirse y alejarlo, a dejarse arrastrar placenteramente por algo incierto, tal vez hasta fugaz….y no, no estaba dispuesta a cargar con una devastadora desilusión más adelante.

Unos golpes en la puerta al instante distendieron su mirada, tensó la quijada y prensó los puños, más por frustrado que enojado, -el desayuno…- se escuchó una gentil voz femenina, aun detrás de la puerta. Suspiró resignado y se levantó de la cama para recibir la bandeja matutina, la cual traía una compota de varias frutas troceadas, pan tostado, jalea y té con leche en la taza, junto a la cuchara. Por cortesía agradeció a la señora, pero en realidad quería hacerla volar, con bandeja en mano volvió al lado de Kagome, y para facilitarle las cosas acercó la mesa de cama a ella.

Al quedar liberada de la dominante mirada y al verlo levantarse, una ola de alivio invadió su cuerpo. Bendita sea la hora del desayuno, pensó al separarse del respaldo, curvando ligeramente su espalda, manteniéndose con la mirada baja.

-Gracias…- musitó , al ver el tablero con el desayuno frente suyo. Sin prórroga un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al advertir que muy cerca de ella la cama cedía ante el peso del cuerpo que se amoldaba, al instante que su hombro era rodeado por un fornido brazo y la desnudez de su extremidad con ternura era acariciada, seguido de un seductor susurro que en su oído se manifestó.

-por favor, mírame…- juraría que su arrítmico corazón, por el violento palpitar, abrió su pecho, hasta el intrépido rubor, que en estos casos afloraba en su rostro, esta vez se negó a asomarse siquiera. Se rehusaba a mirarlo, no se requería ser vidente para presagiar el desenlace del evento, una vez que los candiles ámbar llegaran a enfocar los portales castaños. Cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad, sólo en eso su cuerpo obedeció cuando la piel de su descolorida mejilla fue sutilmente acariciada por la respingada nariz, que sin retraso fue sustituida por los sugestivos labios, desprovistos de prisa, que se dirigían a acoplarse con los suyos….

Impulsivo, sin importarle la tercera presencia de la habitación, buscaría esclarecer eso, ese algo anónimo que había entre ellos , a su manera...se acomodó en el área libre al borde de la cama, con el brazo diestro cubrió esa primorosa espalda y no privó a su mano de mimar con ternura el tieso brazo que su palma albergó, insistente, con la voz más aterciopelada que jamás había empleado, instó a que lo mirara, porque sólo a través de sus ojos desnudaría cualquier pizca de ardid que ella intentara proyectar. Ante la silenciosa negativa de fijarse en él, concedió a su nariz rozar esa casta piel, siendo el preámbulo de la búsqueda de esos labios incapaces de mentirle, y que en tan escaso tiempo se estaban tornando su más ansiada adicción, pero tras el único roce que logró robarle, ella, oponiéndose a toda tentación, ladeó en sentido contrario el rostro, dejándolo ansioso por descifrarla y con la cara hundida en un sedoso mar azabache. Pero él , más perseverante, volvió a buscar su cara, esta vez con la esperanza de oír alguna palabra. Retiró con cuidado la mesa que contenía el desayuno intacto, para situarse frente a la cobarde mirada que la chica encubría -kagome mírame- volvió a pedir, con el mismo dejo cautivador, al que recurrió segundos atrás, intentando unir sus dedos a los de ella, que se mantenían a un costado de su menudo cuerpo, pero ante el cálido contacto los finos dedos decidieron imitar a la introvertida mimosa púdica.*****

-oh…. Inuyasha que gusto verte…– expresó la señora, cuando logró distinguirlo, mientras se desperezaba, aun acostada en el sillón. Desconociendo totalmente su intermitencia y la frustración desmedida del muchacho.******

La concentración dedicada a la bella desertora en la brevedad se disipó. Era en serio?! Tenía que despertarse justamente ahora…?! Sin embargo, aparentó una mansa apariencia, que ni él supo cómo logró, y educadamente la saludó, pero en lo más insondable de su ser empezaba a sospechar, seriamente, que la galaxia, el más allá y el más acá, conspiraban en su contra.

Sacando partido de la situación, Kagome se atrevió a hablar y recuperada la motricidad alejó discretamente su mano del propósito de Inuyasha.

-mamá lograste descansar?- consultó, mientras un frustrado joven se levantaba y discorde a su genio, con cuidado volvía a aproximar el desayuno, que él mismo había impedido.

- …hmm sí, no es lo mismo que dormir en casa, pero no es tan malo….- expresó aún con pereza en la voz, levantándose para ingresar al baño propio del cuarto. En tanto Kagome, decidida, evitaba alzar la vista, fingiendo estar demasiado concentrada en los trozos de frutas que se llevaba a la boca...y un resignado Inuyasha, que se mantenía parado a su lado, de pronto se dirigió al televisor, para encenderlo manualmente, tras acatar el taciturno pero tajante mensaje de 'te voy a ignorar'.

-….has venido más temprano de lo que esperaba…- mencionó agradablemente la señora, saliendo del baño, secándose delicadamente el rostro con una toalla, mientras avanzaba hacia su hija, para tomar la taza, que ésta ignoró.

-….Es que más tarde tengo que pasar por el mecánico y no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve estar ahí- explicó sentándose, esta vez en el sillón que actuó de cama, para ver la televisión.

-Un domingo…?- preguntó, entre sorbos la mujer, ubicándose a su lado.

-Bueno, es que el taller es de un viejo amigo mío….- reveló, olvidando el programa de la tv, para dedicarse a la conversación.

-…Acaso le ocurrió algo a tu camioneta?

-No…esa niña es resistente a los choques y ladrones…- comentó en un juego de palabras, en el intento de atraer hacia él las reticentes pupilas castañas, pero tras fracasar miserablemente en su misión, rápidamente restableció la charla... -por ese motivo me atrajo la marca***** **…es mi motocicleta la que sufrió algunos desperfectos…- informó a la señora, provocando que Kagome al escuchar tan sólo 'motocicleta', quedase con el bocado suspenso en el aire, por un eterno instante, que ante ellos pasó desapercibido.

-Tienes una….que interesante….y que le ocurrió para que termine en el taller…?

-es que….

-Mamá, puedes comerte el pan también si quieres, yo ya estoy satisfecha….- interceptó drásticamente la conversación, sonriendo inocente como sólo ella podía. Si ese relato continuaba como lo intuía…todo el teatro se vendría abajo, así que era mejor prevenir que ardiera Troya o mejor dicho Kagome.

A causa de la abrupta interrupción, ambos la observaron algo extrañados, como si de pronto se acordaran de su discreta presencia - Estás segura querida…?- Kagome asintió, y la señora se dispuso, primeramente, a retirar la mesa que se encontraba del otro lado de la cama. Aprovechando la oportunidad creada, finalmente se atrevió a mirar a Inuyasha y con el rostro suplicante de ´ no digas nada más´, pidió que callara, él lo comprendió al instante y antes de que la señora volviera a su lado, se levantó del asiento, y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón para fijarse en la hora, aún podía quedarse y esa era su intención, pero dado el caso lo mejor sería que se fuera, ya luego exigiría aclaraciones… todas las que le debía.

-…Creo que ya es hora de retirarme…- se excusó con naturalidad a la señora, que volvía a acercarse.

-oh es una pena…gracias por venir...- despidiéndose de él con un breve abrazo.

-...Si necesitan algo, sólo háganmelo saber- indicó al separarse.

-No te preocupes…yo creo que hoy mismo darán de alta a Kagome, la veo mucho mejor… y mi hijo no tardará en llegar, de seguro vendrá con Sango…- lo tranquilizó.

-Si es así, entonces las veré cuando estén en casa….- volvió a fijarse en su teléfono, que conservó en la mano -…. se me hace tarde….- nuevamente se excusó y echó un vistazo a la expectante chica - hasta luego Kagome– despreocupado se despidió desde la puerta.

Despedida que para sus alterados sentidos, sonó más bien a advertencia… sabía que le debía una explicación, más bien, unas cuantas al muchacho. Cuando al fin se marchó se desplomó en la cama, agradeciendo su comprensión y liberándose de toda la tensión retenida. Suspiró pesado, desde que él entró a su vida, ese modo de destensarse se estaba haciendo demasiado habitual en ella.

Por no poder oponerse a la suplicante mirada de Kagome, el propósito de su visita se vio aplazado, ya que, aunque tuviera cosas que hacer no planeaba retirarse tan pronto y ahora, ponerse al tanto sobre el estado de salud de la chica tendría que esperar -… estaba diferente….- mencionó, al recordarla tan evasiva, mientras esperaba al ascensor. En cierto grado le inquietaba haber sido rechazado, ella estaba más que asustada, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo…Sería sólo porque su mamá estaba ahí?. Eso quería creer, sin embargo intuía que había un problema mucho más profundo, pero tendría que averiguarlo en otro momento….

Cobarde, una repetitiva vocecita retumbaba ese adjetivo en su cabeza, pero prefería reprimirse y sentirse así, antes que liberarse de su prejuicio y sólo disfrutar del momento….porque si luego todo acabara tan pronto como inició, no lo soportaría, ella no era tan fuerte como todos creían….y no estaba dispuesta a comprobar o desmentir la hipótesis.

-Sucede algo cariño….te ves angustiada…- al notar el semblante de su hija decidió recostarse al lado de ella, ya que el espacio le resultaba suficiente, la arrulló en sus brazos, como cuando era niña y las pesadillas la afectaban, sabía que mimarla un poco siempre la apaciguaba.

-…..No es nada….sólo quiero irme a casa, tengo tarea pendiente….- de nuevo mentía, nunca se sintió más desesperada…. tal vez si le contaba a Sango, ella podía aconsejarla. Se acurrucó aún más junto a su madre, envolverse en el calor materno era inexplicablemente reconfortante. Se mantuvieron así alrededor de la media hora, Kagome procurando olvidarse de su bello tormento se rindió nuevamente al sueño y su madre sólo se quedó ahí, tarareando algunas viejas tonadas para ella, hasta que la pacífica atmósfera se vio interrumpida, por el médico que ingresó con los posibles resultados en mano. Al notarlo se separó cuidadosamente de Kagome y pidió hablar en el pasillo, para no molestarla.

Al sentirse desprovista de la calidez que la abrigaba no tardó en despertar, se reincorporo en la cama y con la vista recorrió todo el cuarto, Sango aun no llegaba, la puerta a su derecha se abrió para dejar entrar a su sonriente madre, con una carpeta de considerable tamaño en mano. -…hija despertaste… te tengo muy buenas noticias- informó sentándose en la cama -…mira estos son los resultados de los exámenes que te hicieron…- exponiendo a contra luz las láminas -acabo de hablar con el doctor, me explicó que no sufriste ninguna fractura o lesión interna, sólo son daños superficiales, te recetará unos analgésicos para que te repongas, pero aparte de eso no hay nada grave de qué preocuparse…dentro de unas horas ya podremos ir a casa- explicó complacida, abrazando a su adormilada hija.

-e-enserio?- aun incrédula, tras la clara explicación de su madre, es que ese mal sueño inconscientemente la hacía temer sobre la posibilidad de algún posible daño colateral…en ese mismo momento un ensordecedor, compórtate, se oyó pronunciar a una voz femenina en los pasillos. Las dos mujeres que estaban en el cuarto, al unísono soltaron un gran suspiro de resignación, que iba dedicado al nombre de Miroku. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y primeramente dejó pasar a una furiosa Sango, seguida de un joven muy tranquilo a pesar de la marca que ardía en su rostro.

-Ni pareces hijo mío..!- lo reprendió la señora entre el abrazo de bienvenida.

En tanto Sango recobraba la compostura acercándose a la cama, con la morralera en donde traía el pedido de su amiga - perdóname la tardanza Kag… el insufrible de tu hermano iba llegando cuando salía de tu casa y tuve que esperar a que su excelencia comiera algo y se duchara para que se dignara a venir- ironizó su relato.

-Jajaja tranquila, no importa…sabes, hoy mismo me dan de alta, no me pasó nada grave…

-En serio, que alegría…! y… vino a verte Inuyasha? Me despertó como a las 7 para saber si quería que me trajera, pero era aún muy temprano… de todos modos tú despegas los ojos siempre después de las 8 o más tarde los domingos …

– sí… hace como una hora…- expresó sin ninguna emoción aparente, cuando en realidad su pulso se volvía irregular de tan sólo escuchar su nombre.

- ….y quién es ese Inuyasha? No me digas que mi hermanita al fin dio el brazo a torcer - preguntó asombrado, llegando casi de un salto al costado de la cama.

- no es de tu incumbencia pervertido - Sango lo increpó, a la vez que le dio un manotazo en la panza. La mayoría del tiempo no aparentaban ser pareja, más bien contrincantes, pero aun así el cariño era innegable entre ambos.

Sobándose la zona afectada continuó con su jueguito -ya veo….así que es su novio eeeeh- con su peculiar gesto picarón, causando que esta vez el carmín retornara en las mejillas de su hermana.

-Miroku deja de molestar a tu hermana, mejor ve a buscar a la enfermera en recepción, y averigua si ya está lista la orden de alta- mandó la principal mujer a quien no podía desobedecer.

-Ya voy… ya voy… - salió desganado de ahí.

-Será mejor que lo acompañe- dijo Sango, siguiéndole los pasos, conociéndolo demasiado como para dejarlo ir solo.

-Y bien… tiene solución o no – indagó impaciente, esperando desde hace un rato el diagnóstico del mecánico.

- cálmate muchacho… estas más fastidioso que de costumbre- declaró mientras examinaba detalladamente la motocicleta del exasperado Inuyasha, que deambulaba por todo el taller.

-me llevó dos horas llegar hasta aquí, como pretendes que esté… ya dime que problema tiene…tengo cosas importantes que hacer - alegó sentándose en la mesa de las innumerables herramientas.

- pero si eres un mantenido, que tanto….o acaso… tan pronto te conseguiste nueva novia…tienes una cita?!- preguntó entusiasmado, plantándose frente a él con demasiada confianza , ignorando su impaciencia y la posibilidad de terminar reducido a nada de un sólo porrazo, si el muchacho agotaba su ya exigua tolerancia.

-keh… eso no te incumbe viejo metiche - lo evadió saltando de la mesa, impidiendo que siguiera interrogándolo.

-….con ese genio dudo mucho que algún día consigas una chica tan linda como tu madre…..- comentó con cizaña, sin tomar en cuenta la mirada asesina a sus espaldas -….Pero en cuanto a esta pequeña, sólo le hace falta nuevos amortiguadores…- explicó confrontándolo mientras daba golpecitos al asiento de la moto.

-…..y para eso me hiciste venir hasta aquí….! Me lo hubieras dicho por teléfono…. eres un inservible Myoga! – finalmente explotó.

-cálmate no me dejaste terminar…. Siéntate- lo ignoró, permaneció parado-..Como quieras, no te hice venir en vano, es sobre el Tourist Trophy de la isla de Man…

-y que con eso…ya te dije que aún no lo decido, no tienes por qué preocuparte…- manteniendo su pose arrogante con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la mirada despectiva.

-…sólo tómalo con calma, aún no estás en condiciones para ese circuito…sabes que tengo razón…

-keh, eso está por verse… ya me voy…- giró sobre sus talones y se despidió con un ademán.

- no lo tomes a la ligera idiota…...y salúdame a tu chica…!- le gritó para que oyera.

-…..se llama Kagome..!- respondió ingenuo con la misma potencia, entrando a su vehículo, cayendo en la treta del viejo.

-…Es tan predecible…- se burló, mientras cerraba rápidamente el garaje, evitando ser masacrado por la mirada de su discípulo.

* * *

**N/A: ******* (Planta de flor roja, con hojitas verdes que se cierran al contacto)

****** (googlear, meme flip a table= Descripción grafica de cómo se sentía Inuyasha)

***** **( Jeep unlimited wrangler, negro, especifico acá porque no tengo la más remota idea de cómo introducir en una conversación la marca y el color de un auto, y créanme que carburé bastante (desde el capítulo 1) y no se me dió jeje perdón .)

** … que les puedo decir…. no es un cap. muy productivo que digamos...****u_u **

**Creo que hoy no tengo nada más que decir… (Que raro, verdad ) aaah claro que tengo…si no vuelvo antes del 14 ya les deseo que disfruten su San Valentín y si no tienen….no se estresen ni amarguen … la vida es para vivirla… no pasa nada, es un día más juju n_n **

**En mi caso, me emociona más saber que cada vez faltan menos días para el estreno de la película de Dragon Ball… *_* resumiendo les digo que mis hijos, los hijos de mis hijos y los hijos de estos y los que les siguen, van a crecer creyendo en un Shenlong, antes que en un Santa Claus… jaja Amo esta serie….! :´D**

**Un abrazo… Cuídense..! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- maldito viejo- gruñó enfadado, poniendo en marcha el vehículo. Desde que se habían conocido, de ese modo se trataban, a pesar de la gran estima que sentían el uno por el otro. Dos largas horas lo separaban aún de Tokio, y su vacío estómago demandaba con urgencia su atención, pues por el apuro, no había ingerido nada antes de ir a ver a Kagome, pero su cuerpo, aunque estaba en buen estado, no soportaría el extenso trayecto de esa manera, optando por lo más sensato, se detuvo en el bar ambientado tradicionalmente, del cual era habitué, pues el local era una parada obligatoria para él desde que Myoga lo hizo probar la especialidad de la casa, la cazuela de ramen.

-bien…creo que eso es todo- repasando mentalmente las pertenencias que había guardado en su atestado morralero, que a causa del atuendo, con el cual ingresó al hospital el día anterior, quedó deforme.

– y esto….lo vas a dejar?- preguntó su hermano con el postre en la mano.

-ah, ya no cabe…puedes comerlo si quieres, yo ya desayuné…- indicó totalmente inexpresiva, alisándose la larga falda de la solera blanca, sin mangas, que se había puesto. Sin percatarse de la mirada confusa, que su amiga le lanzaba.

- deja, yo te llevo eso…- se ofreció Sango, y mientras tomaba el bolso, ahora más parecido a un balón turquesa, que colgaba cruzado en el torso de su amiga, preguntó muy discretamente e inaudible para el resto de los presentes –pasó algo? estas…diferente.

-eh…después te cuento- repuso Kagome, de la misma manera.

-mis bellas damas…dejen el cuchicheo para otro momento y ya vámonos, que hay mucho por planear…- colándose en medio de ambas, las abrazó por los hombros, guiándolas para afuera, seguidos por la señora que cerró la puerta al salir.

-…planear que..?- indagó Kagome. Sin percatarse del codazo que recibió Miroku, de parte de su novia.

-eh…planear? Quien dijo eso, yo dije cocinar….-improvisó rápidamente, enmendando su error.

Ningún costoso manjar podía superar la saciedad física y espiritual, que su menú predilecto le proporcionaba, y ahora la sensación sería doblemente satisfactoria, luego de estar horas sin probar bocado…-tiempo sin verte…Inuyasha – un atlético joven, de cabello oscuro, corto y mirada soñadora, interrumpió su recién iniciado desayuno/almuerzo.

Ahora sí, su día se había completado…(Irónicamente) - Desaparece…- exclamó levantándose del asiento, notablemente irritado, dispuesto a irse sin acabar con su tazón de ramen.

-tan lindo como siempre…..sé que te pones nervioso al verme, pero no seas tan obvio…- declaró muy seguro de lo que decía, impidiéndole el paso.

-si no te quitas por las buenas, te degollaré fenómeno…- lo amenazó sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa estampada, manteniendo el brazo lo más extendido posible.

-sigues siendo tan salvaje…- declaró ilusionado, ignorando su casi homicidio y las consternadas miradas del resto de las personas, algunas en familia, que se encontraban en el establecimiento.

-púdrete Jakotsu…- lo lanzó a un costado sin ningún cuidado y la paciencia extinta, continuando su camino hacia el estacionamiento.

- eres malo Inuyasha…- se quejó tras chocar con una mesa desocupada, pero rápidamente siguió sus pasos y lo alcanzó, interponiéndose nuevamente en su camino.

-ya lárgate, tu presencia me repugna– lo apartó bruscamente para ingresar a la camioneta.

-no seas así…sólo quiero saber si participarás del Tourist Trophy de la isla… – volviendo a acercarsele

-eso no te concierne…- ,entrando al vehículo antes que el sujeto acortara distancia, manteniendo todas las ventanas cerradas y las puertas con seguro.

-pues, yo si iré….y espero verte ahí, de otro modo competir no sería excitante…- expresó, apoyando la frente en la ventana del auto.

-keh… te aplastaran como un insecto – finalizó desdeñoso la charla, arrancando sin esperar a que el excéntrico joven se apartara.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- quedó suspirando, como si hubiera recibido la caricia de un amante.

-….ese degenerado…! - se quejó hastiado, retomando el camino para salir a la autopista principal. Alterado por el encuentro con su más detestable contrincante (aunque el otro no lo veía de ese modo), sin perder tiempo empleó su mejor terapia, ensordecerse con los estridentes y potentes acordes de AC/DC, ya que no logró compensarse con la comida, por lo menos lo haría con la música.

Bajo la sombra del gran Sauce llorón que las escondía, desde siempre, en el jardín trasero de su casa, tendida a pata suelta en el cómodo césped, junto a la pensativa Kagome. -desembucha….- pidió Sango.

Suspiró, tomando coraje. Estaba con su mejor amiga, a solas ,pero aun así, no sabía cómo empezar….sería directa -Ya di mi primer beso.

-lo se….-

-eh….cómo?- extrañada pero calma, virtud que ni ella sabía cómo había adquirido tan de repente, siendo que hacía apenas unas horas atrás no cabía en su cuerpo de la intranquilidad.

-lo vi…- dijo, rodando sobre su cuerpo, quedando con la panza pegada al suelo y el torso al aire, apoyándose en el antebrazo, para mirar a su amiga, que no cambió de posición.

-cómo….que no estabas en el baño?- conservando su serenidad facial, contraria a sus pulsaciones que se alteraron, de tan sólo recordar aquel momento.

-sí, pero eso no importa…Lo que interesa es que ya superaste tu miedo…!- exclamó feliz, como si hubiera recibido un grandioso obsequio.

-…nnno, sigo pensando igual- rechazó fríamente la teoría de su amiga.

-que….?! Pero, pensé…acaso no te gusta?-

-eso no viene al caso…fue un error que no volverá a pasar- mantenía la mirada en las rendijas, que formaban las delgadas hojas en su baile compasado por la brisa, dejando ver en cada movimiento, un poco más de las blancas nubes, que desfilaban en el cielo.

Ella debía estar bromeando, con todo lo que había pasado, aún era incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz? -He notado como se miran…nunca te vi esa mirada en nadie, y él… bueno, no lo conozco pero si no estuviera realmente interesado no se hubiera quedado a ver una película infantil o atrevido a besarte como lo hizo…dos veces, alguien sin interés en ti, no se molestaría en llevarte personalmente al hospital o madrugaría un domingo sólo para ir a verte….- expuso su punto de vista, en el intento de hacerla entender.

-todos se comportan igual al comienzo….y ya sabes cómo termina- retrucó.

-no siempre es así, tu hermano en ocasiones me saca de quicio, lo admito, pero dentro de sus miles de defectos, están sus innumerables virtudes…no sé qué pretendas en esto del amor Kagome… pero las caídas de esta cuerda floja, no sólo representan el dolor, también te enseñan a equilibrarte…..Al no arriesgarte, no sólo evitas el trago amargo, también te privas de crear tus propios recuerdos…Créeme, vale la pena intentarlo, pero yo no puedo decidir por ti y si tu decisión es no arriesgarte, mejor habla con él antes de que se haga falsas esperanzas…

Oyó cada una de sus palabras, Sango tenía algo de razón…

Las inmensas montañas, que con ligereza parecían andar a su lado los kilómetros del serpenteante camino, las peregrinas aguas de los innumerables lagos y los eternos templos que conformaban la esencia de su pacífica Nikko, siempre ante sus ojos, aparentaron haber salido de las páginas de un increíble cuento de hadas, que en ningún aspecto podía compararse con la moderna y acelerada vida de Tokio, pero ahora ese kamikaze urbano era su hogar, hogar al que ansiaba volver, más que nada por esa inusual chica que le debía explicaciones, Kagome.

Disminuyó la vertiginosa velocidad a la que iba y bajó el volumen de la música cuando sintió vibrar el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin descuidar la vista del camino quitó el teléfono, desconocía el número pero de igual manera atendió la llamada.

-diga...-

Silencio

-esto se usa para hablar!- pronunció, no muy amable el muchacho.

-Inuyasha?...soy Kagome – contestó intimidada por el tono anterior, que por poco perforó sus tímpanos.

Al instante de oírla, su pie fue a dar al freno y evitando cualquier accidente se encostó en el camino. – eh, Kagome…lo siento, sucedió algo…estas bien?!- apenado por su arranque y algo preocupado por la inesperada llamada.

-Estoy bien….ya me dieron de alta…-

-necesitas que te lleve a casa? -

-no, ya salí, estoy en lo de Sango….puedes…..venir cuando tengas tiempo?-

-claro, llegaré como en una hora-

-….es a dos casas de la mía, la de rejas blancas, que parecen enredaderas…sólo tienes que pulsar el intercomunicador cuando llegues-

- entiendo, te veo ahí… -

-sí, adiós-

Desconocía los dotes estilísticos que poseía su amiga, sólo ahora, al presenciar el cambio de look que sufría el arbusto desojado, víctima del tic nervioso de esta, caía en cuenta de su habilidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con su labor, terminó con la llamada que la mantuvo tan inquieta, aplazando el nuevo estilo que iba creando en la planta….

-vendrá? – preguntó Sango, al verla regresar a su lado, bajo la sombra del melancólico árbol.

-sí, llegará como en una hora…- sentándose nuevamente en el césped, apoyando su espalda al tronco, al igual que su amiga.

-y por qué no lo esperas en tu casa…? no me molesta que estén aquí, sólo pregunto….-

-Miroku podría despertar en cualquier momento, también está mi mamá rondando, sin contar a los empleados….sólo prefiero evitarme un gran trágame tierra….- explicó riendo al imaginar la situación.

-seee, tienes razón….oye ya es hora de comer, vamos… ya me dio hambre, sólo te esperaba…- comentó mientras se paraba y se desasía de los restos de hierba que quedaron pegados a su short rosa de lino, para luego ayudar a Kagome, que procedió de igual manera con la solera que aun llevaba puesta.

Ida y vuelta, el tiempo del viaje era el mismo, pero el camino, luego de esa llamada, se hizo infinito, hasta el punto de llegar a dudar si seguía en la misma dimensión. Era la primera vez en el día, que le dirigía la palabra en un tono tan tranquilo, ya que en la mañana estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, se le notaba… y ahora ella daba el primer paso, llamándolo, pidiéndole un encuentro…? no lo esperaba, tampoco le molestaba, por el contrario, pero era confuso...sería para aclararle del porqué prácticamente lo echó del hospital…? Cuando el aire se condensó de golpe y sus dedos, sin excepción, se inquietaron en el volante… le indicaron que estaba entrando a la ciudad.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde y luego de almorzar con su pequeña familia, saciando al fin su frustrado estómago, se disponía a ir en donde Kagome le había indicado, pero ni bien se levantó de la amena mesa, fue detenido por la suave voz de su madre, una hermosa mujer, de más de cuatro décadas, que destilaba elegancia por donde se la mire, aunque estuviera en bata.

-de nuevo te vas? desde que nos mudamos casi no te veo… estas peor que antes, sales temprano, llegas tarde… por dónde andas?-

-pasaron muchas cosas mamá….luego te cuento, pero ya me tengo que ir…- se disculpó dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

- espera Inuyasha… - al dueño de esa inquebrantable voz, no se le escaparía tan fácilmente, volvió sobre sus pasos e inventándose paciencia, retornó a su asiento, a la izquierda de su padre.

-Padre… sucede algo?-

-Ayer hablé con Myoga, me contó sobre tu reciente victoria, que por cierto merece ser festejada…. y también sobre la isla de Man, estas consiente de los riesgos que ese circuito implica? –

Ese viejo chupa sangre, lo odió en sus pensamientos –keh… por supuesto, pero como ya se lo dije a Myoga, aún no lo he decidido, cuando lo haga serás el primero en enterarte, y lo de festejar no te preocupes, no es necesario…..pero en serio, ahora ya me tengo que ir…- dándole una palmada en el hombro, salió tan rápido como le era posible, antes que a alguien más se le ocurriera algún motivo para sentarlo. Una vez que salió de los dominios Taisho, aminoró sus pasos y se dirigió caminando en donde Kagome, ya que sólo había tres cuadras de distancia entre ellos.

Guiados por el sendero de gravas blancas, llegaron en silencio a la casi invisible glorieta de madera, que complacida se dejó envolver por el manto fragante del floreciente jazmín, en donde una larga banqueta de mimbre y una mesa ratona, invitaban a que se sentaran y conversaran de todo y de nada, si así lo deseaban, rodeados de la colorida naturaleza que la residencia les ofrecía….

Una vez sentados paralelos, en la misma banqueta, sin mirarse, él cortó con el silencio, ella se mantenía tranquila, pero parecía distraída – no te recomendaron reposar? – consultó, apoyando su espalda a la baranda, obteniendo un panorama casi de perfil de la chica. La atmósfera que los rodeaba y su vestimenta proyectaban en ella un aire casi etéreo, a pesar de sus moretones y raspaduras, por donde se la mire seguía preciosa.

No sabía cómo empezar, estaba tan entretenida en eso, que sólo despertó cuando oyó una pregunta. -ah…sí, pero no hace falta que este acostada, sólo que todavía no puedo volver a mi rutina… - indicó paseando la vista con naturalidad, en las florecitas de jazmín, que habían invadido el interior del paraje. –Pero no te llamé por eso….- fijándose imprevistamente en él -verás, hay cosas que debemos aclarar, empezando por el concepto errado que tienes sobre mí…-

-no comprendo…- realmente no entendía, se inclinó de tal manera que reposó sus codos en su regazo, casi imitando al pensador de Rodin.

-sobre lo que pasó…..en mi casa, y en el hospital- se hallaba relativamente calma, actuaba con normalidad.

-que nos besamos?-

-sí, sobre eso…. No quiero que pienses cosas que no son, por eso te llamé pa…-

-espera….- su tono conciliador iba perdiendo protagonismo -en pocas palabras…. Me estas pidiendo que lo olvide?!- irguiéndose en su lugar.

-sí, fue algo que pasó sin pensar y no se repetirá…- pero dicho esto, no fue capaz de mirarlo.

- lo siento, pero eso no va ser posible… - expresó muy seguro, parándose para posicionarse frente a Kagome, que aún seguía sentada y cabizbaja, hasta que lo vio frente a ella.

-No seas idiota, ni siquiera me conoces…!- reclamó levantándose fastidiada, creando un reducido espacio entre ambos rostros, que mediante sus bravas miradas aparentaban mantener un duro duelo.

-y tú no seas ridícula…acaso tu padre antes de ser tu padre, no fue un extraño para tu madre….? Desconozco sobre tu vida, porque así lo decides tú, no yo…- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijo, sin demanda, sólo buscando reflejarse en las pupilas castañas -me gustas Kagome, me gustas más de lo que cualquier otra chica pudo llegar a gustarme en semanas o meses de conocerla-

-no mientas…- pidió, con cierto rencor en la voz, apartando con firmeza las manos que inmovilizaron su rostro, pero las mismas, en un movimiento más veloz, lograron capturarle las muñecas, manteniéndola con los brazos firmes a los costados, evitando que escapara y que mantuviera la vista sólo en el fulgor del ámbar.

-no lo hago… en un día de conocerte, lograste lo que nadie en un año… no lo digo sólo por mis acciones, también es por lo que siento….- en ese instante logró descifrarla, ella no le era indiferente, sólo se dejaba cegar por el miedo… pero no se lo echaría en cara, con eso sólo lograría alejarla aún más. - Sabes, no pienso decirte nada más, sólo para que me rechaces dos veces en un día, eso sería humillante, si vas a rechazarme, por lo menos hazlo luego de conocerme realmente…- declaró sin soltarla.

-a que estás jugando…?- indagó severa, con la mirada aun desafiante.

- no juego Kagome… dame treinta días, ni uno más, ni uno menos para demostrarte que no lo hago y prometo no tocarte, ni besarte en ese tiempo, sin tu consentimiento. Si al final del plazo aun no me crees, te doy mi palabra de que no te volveré a molestar jamás, pero si logro derrumbar tu barrera… tienes que permitirme pasar…- pidió con la mirada mansa y la voz modesta.

En ningún momento concilió su mirada, pero no podía negarse, no cuando se lo pedía de esa manera…de todas formas no caería, pensó convenciéndose de que ella vencería. -está bien, ni un día más, ni un día menos… pero suéltame…!- reclamó.

La victoria, con discreción iluminó su rostro. Cedió a soltarla y sin desperdiciar un segundo de cercanía, demandó que el beso que horas atrás le fue negado, ahora, sin falsas objeciones le correspondiera. Con la mano posada en la curvatura de su espalda consiguió anular la distancia, y con la otra firme en su nuca impidió cualquier intento de evasión. No la besaría, igual que las anteriores veces, no, lo haría de tal manera a poder soportar treinta días sin tocarla, motivando también en ella la intolerancia a la falta de contacto durante esos días. Con ímpetu se apropió de sus labios, pero a paso lento, degustando hasta el más ínfimo roce, paciente a que ella cediera y cuando lo hizo, y las pequeñas manos se estrecharon a su cadera, fue el indicio permisivo que lo alentó a explorar íntegramente su cálida boca, robándose más de un suspiro en el compás que sus lenguas pautaron, prolongando con deleite la despedida que, muy a pesar de ambos, con la extinción del aire inevitablemente se avecinaba. Volvía a comprobarlo, ella estaba igual que él. Al contemplarla nuevamente notó el sonrojo que la delataba, y como último delito besó con ternura su mejilla.

-dijiste que no me tocarías- reclamó, con la mirada gacha, apenada por su debilidad descubierta. La mantenía aun atrapada entre su brazo y su cuerpo.

-a partir de mañana….- declaró despreocupado, despejando su frente para besarla, antes de retirarse del lugar en donde había cerrado más que un trato.

* * *

**N/A: volví mucho antes… jojo hoy nada que decir, más que no falta mucho para el final y gracias por estar ahí.**

**Un abrazo, cuídense :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Quedó estática, viéndolo alejarse como si nada, por la misma senda que lo conduciría de vuelta a la fastuosa casa, cuando giró y lo perdió de vista entre el florido peral, se dejó caer lento, en el rústico asiento, con la palma cubriéndole la boca, acto que su juicio al regresar produjo. Sus ganas de darse con un palo en la cabeza eran inmensurables, ahora sí se sentía ridícula…cómo pretendía dejarlo fuera de combate, si ella misma se saboteaba al rendirse a su contacto.

– Eres idiota Kagome – se regañó ella misma, reposando su espalda en la banqueta, aparentemente admirando el techo abovedado de la glorieta, desbordada de florecitas blancas, pero en realidad, su cerebro maquinaba alguna estrategia que le permitiera sobrellevar este juego de dos en el que se había metido.

El fin del sendero lo encaminó a la acogedora y amplia galería trasera, realzada por el blanco inmaculado de las paredes y los arcos de medio punto, soportados por tres macizas columnas dóricas, en donde, a pesar de disponer de los finos sillones y dormilona de ratán filipino, se encontró con una afligida Sango, sentada en el frío peldaño de porcelanato, pareciera que lo esperaba.

-Lo siento- se disculpó francamente, parándose en el acto, quedando a su misma altura.

La observó confundido– Porqué?

La culpabilidad agachó su cabeza – Yo fui la que te alentó a no desistir con Kagome y…

-No lo haré – la interrumpió antes que concluyera.

Ahora era ella la que no comprendía, repuso la mirada en él, transmitía… optimismo? Kagome no habrá sido lo suficientemente clara?

–ah?...acaso ella no… mejor explícame – en vano intentaría descifrar lo que había ocurrido.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, cuando el indicio de gloria deslumbró su semblante.

Lo vio suspicaz…una de dos, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo haber sido rechazado o… simplemente no lo fue…!

–Cómo lo lograste?!- lo zarandeó por los hombros para que confesara.

-Oye, oye…tranquila que puede oírte…- murmuró, sujetando a la chica de los brazos para que se calmara, pues Kagome estaba cómo a diez metros, nada más.

-No piensas decirme nada?! - lo increpó, con las manos en la cadera y la voz mandona.

Para que lo dejara ir, antes que Kagome los viera hablando, y que ésta pensara que estaban confabulando o algo así, decidió no dejarla con tanta duda.

–….Digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo- develó y sin más, se dirigió al interior de la casa, para retirarse finalmente.

Tal declaración esbozó una sincera sonrisa en su rostro….definitivamente este chico era diferente a todos los que pretendieron, alguna vez, a Kagome. Lo dejó ir, sin insistir en más detalles, esos se los daría su amiga…

Al olvidar desactivar su despertador la noche anterior, se vio forzada a despertar y cumplir su molesta rutina matutina. Con la cabeza escondida aún bajo la almohada, apagó la desesperante alarma del reloj, tirándolo al piso, como siempre. Hoy, como dice la canción, dormiría hasta que le duelan los sueños, volvió a extenderse en la cama, como estrella de mar, dispuesta a perder la noción del tiempo nuevamente, cuando otro sonido familiar interrumpió su meta, su celular (también bajo la almohada) empezó a sonar, lo atendió con los ojos aún cerrados y la voz levemente afónica, a causa de la garganta seca, que el placer de dormir ocasiona.

-Sango…. hoy no voy, lo olvidaste?.

-….madrugué en vano?

-Eh…Inuyasha?!- destapando su rostro que se hallaba cubierto por el suave cojín, seguidamente giró sobre su cuerpo, quedando con la cara hundida en la otra almohada.

-Quien más… – respondió, como si fuera lo más lógico.

-…pensé que eras Sango…que quieres?- en su tono somnoliento y distorsionado, efecto producido por el nulo espacio entre su boca y el rellenado cojín.

-Saber qué hora sales para el instituto…

- Y eso para que…de todas maneras hoy no voy- permanecía en la misma posición y con los ojos renuentes a enfrentarse a la realidad.

-…ya lo dijiste, pero…

-…pues vuelve a dormir porque yo haré lo mismo- intervino sobre sus palabras.

-De ninguna manera…estoy frente a tu casa…

Al instante la flojera se esfumó, saltó de la cama y con el impulso ganado, con un paso amplio, llegó a la gran ventana arqueada, corrió sin cuidado las translucidas cortinas agua marina y lo vio, al otro lado de las altas y gruesas rejas negras, recostado con relajo en su camioneta. Unos clásicos ray-ban escondían su enigmática mirada, los pantalones de jeans y la desfajada camisa roja, remangada hasta los codos, acentuaban su aire desenfadado. Dios, porque tenía que ser tan…. idiota, pensó, cuando él la saludó con un ademán burlón, deshaciendo en el acto el fugaz encantamiento que causó en la chica.

-Que se supone que haces…?!- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Te espero… ya que faltaras a clases, haremos un tour- mencionó, mirándola fijo, aún con los lentes puestos, como si la tuviera frente suyo.

-Qué?! – Cerro de un tirón las cortinas. -Pero si es demasiado temprano…vuelve a tu casa y déjame dormir…!- se quejó, volviendo a la cama.

– Kagome…. Tenemos un trato, lo olvidas? – le recordó paciente –….Kagome? – consultó al percibir nada más que silencio.

La sangre ascendió a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un furioso rosa, al rememorar el peculiar cierre de aquel trato. Porqué aceptó…?! Ah, sí… fue por esa cara de cachorro desvalido que no pudo ignorar.

-Eres….- suspiró con resignación para no maldecir -está bien… pero primero tengo que ducharme y comer algo…esperas afuera o quieres entrar?- aún planchada en la cama, mirando el techo.

-si quieres…

-Me da igual – lo interrumpió -…entras o no?- se levantó desganada, llegó hasta su gran armario, y una vez adentro, en un parpadeo lo desvalijó, creando una montaña de prendas sobre su cama, otras quedaron dispersas en el suelo, durante su búsqueda de algo informal, pero bonito para ponerse.

Rió discretamente por su supuesto desinterés, ya que oyó que estaba desbaratando algo, posiblemente el placar, pensó, al distinguir el sonido de percheros y otras cosas cayendo al piso de parquet ébano.

–Entro…

-….Un momento, abriré el portón y quédate en la sala mientras tanto – indicó, caminando con prisa hasta el piso de abajo, específicamente a la puerta delantera, en donde estaba el dispositivo que activaba la entrada principal.

-a la orden…

Roló los ojos al advertir burla en su tono. Llegó en donde el mando y luego de marcar una serie numérica, el gran portal se abrió de par en par.

– Puedes pasar – avisó, divisándolo desde el vitral que enmarcaba la puerta, para volver a cerrar el portón una vez que él ingresara. – te dejé la puerta entreabierta, estaré arriba… quédate abajo hasta que vuelva- reiteró rigurosa, volviendo deprisa a su habitación.

Su efímera vanidad femenina no le permitía mostrarse en ese impresentable, pero cómodo, camisón de algodón celeste, que cubría hasta sus rodillas, además aún andaba despeinada, y una cosa era ser vista así a veinte metros de distancia y otra muy distinta, teniéndolo a veinte centímetros de ella.

-ya entendí… no me hagas esperar cinco minutos…- mencionó irónico, estacionando su vehículo en donde no molestara el paso.

– Interrumpes mis horas de sueño y además te atreves a exigirme….?! Eres un fastidio…tardaré lo que me venga en gana!- replicó exasperada, entrando a su baño, dando por finalizada la tempranera conversación.

Le causaba gracia el coraje que producía en ella, este día sería interesante, pensó, entrando al interior de la suntuosa vivienda, pues de modo a mantener su promesa, se autoprohibió a verla o tratarla como a su…novia? , y así evitaría volver a actuar por impulso, como lo hizo en el hospital, porque si lo repetía, temía que Kagome definitivamente le prohibiera la entrada, no sólo a la casa, también a su vida.

Se dirigía al living room para esperarla sentado, ya que su reprimenda sonó bastante seria, pero al divisar algunos retratos, sobre la consola marfil Luis XV, bajo el gran espejo del mismo estilo y color, que antes no notó, su intención se innovó y fue hasta el sitio para observarlos a detalle. Eran fotografías familiares, espontáneas, los rostros reflejaban un sinfín de emociones y miradas cómplices, causadas por los memorables momentos. Tomó el enmarcado rosa de flores pasteles, que llamó su atención, en donde una pequeña niña, aparentemente de cinco años, y un gordo conejo de manchas cafés, estaban cara a cara, como dos enamorados, acostados en el césped. Era Kagome, su apariencia infantil no difería demasiado de la adolescente que era ahora, ya que su aire inocente quedó intacto, a diferencia de su endrina melena que había crecido y sus rasgos, que naturalmente habían madurado con el paso del tiempo, convirtiéndola en el desvelo de muchos desafortunados que habían puesto su interés en ella, él incluido en ese grupo, pero en contraste al resto, ante la adversidad, él fabricó su propia puerta para ingresar a la vida de la renuente chica. Sonrió abiertamente al pasar la vista por las demás imágenes, en una de ellas, un hombre maduro y alegre, cargaba en hombros a un niño, de unos ocho o nueve años, simulando que volaban por los cielos, cómo aviones, pero en realidad se encontraban en el florido jardín trasero de la misma casa, en la que ahora estaba.

-esto….coooon esto…mmm… no, mejor este ooo…- se mantenía indecisa, seleccionando el atuendo que se pondría y la cartera en donde llevaría sus pertenencias, cuando resolvió el dilema se inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, en el espejo triple situado en el armario. Aun no estaba conforme, pero no con la ropa que vestía, sino con su cabello, no quería verse ordinaria, él tenía buena pinta, ella no podía ser menos.

Aunque no lo notara estaba actuando opuestamente a como prometió que lo haría. Su plan (infalible, según ella) era mentalizarse en que el muchacho era un amigo, casi un hermano, sólo debía verlo cómo a Koga o a Miroku, si se mantenía firme en ese enfoque estaba segura de que los días le serían fáciles, ya que él prometió mantenerse al margen y mientras no se creyera Romeo ella podría manejarlo, pero quien la viera ahora no creería ni a patadas el precepto que ella se impuso, ya que todo indicaba que se alistaba para una cita, la primera de toda su vida.

-Buen día- lo saludó cortésmente, alguien a sus espaldas, que divisó mediante el reflejo, interrumpiendo su inspección.

Antes de girar devolvió el cuadro rosa, que aún tenía en su poder, al lugar que pertenecía. –Buen día – respondió extendiendo la mano para formalizar el saludo.

-Y tu ereees…..?

-Inuyasha…

-hmmm….Ya veo...- examinándolo jocosamente - soy Miroku…- estrechando la mano extendida – esperas a mi hermana no es así…? - echándose la mochila negra al hombro.

-Eh, si… me dijo que la esperara aquí…- manifestó algo intimidado por la mirada inquisidora del muchacho, enfundado impecablemente en uniforme escolar, que tenía frente suyo.

-…te gusta lo clásico- mencionó, al fijarse en las gafas aviator que colgaba de la camisa. –….Y qué hiciste para que cayera campeón? – indagó con picardía, sin dar tiempo a que el otro respondiera nada, guiñándole el ojo, acompañado de un ligero codazo a las costillas.

Quedó del mismo tono que la grana, ante la desinhibida pregunta…

-Miroku has visto a mamá? – Kagome, que tardó muchísimo menos de lo esperado, bajando las escaleras intervino inconscientemente, ataviada en un holgado short mono de tiritas, estampado de pequeñas flores en tonos magenta y lavanda, sandalias planas nude, cartera cruzada de igual tono y el cabello suelto, sutilmente ondulado (gentileza de las ardientes tenazas). La suma de todo, le daba un cierto look hippie chic, que bastante le favorecía.

Miroku la miró gratamente sorprendido, Kagome siempre vestía bien, pero esta vez su esmero era evidente, hasta accesorio llevaba puesto, una pulsera de plata de varios dijes, que nunca usaba… y no sólo él lo notó, también el albo que quedó embelesado, por un instante, se percató de la interesante vista.

-Vaya… – mencionó admirado Miroku– al parecer jugaste bien tus cartas – comentó de manera a que sólo ellos dos lo oyeran, acentuando el sonrojo en el rostro de Inuyasha.

– que no me oíste?! – inquirió molesta, acercándose a ellos, produciendo un respingo en ambos muchachos.

-eh… si, pero es que… estas muy guapa hermanita…!- comentó abrazándola por el cuello, haciendo que ella se irritara aún más y lo pisara para liberarse.

-eres un pesado…ya dime donde está mamá…!- torciéndose el cabello despeinado, para que quedara prolijo nuevamente. Inuyasha sólo era un espectador silencioso de cada gesto que no podía evitar admirar.

- pero que susceptible estas…- se quejó, sentándose en el sofá, para sobarse el pie perjudicado -hoy tiene reunión con un cliente al otro lado de la ciudad…. salió más temprano- levantándose nuevamente.

Quedó pensativa – lo olvidé… – su actitud se pacificó - bien, vamos a desayunar o se te hará tarde y este semestre debes de acatar las reglas al pie de la letra – lo advirtió, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en la que predominaba el estilo neoclásico, con alguno que otro toque moderno que armonizaba a la perfección el ambiente entonado en marfil y un leve tono terroso, que revestían conjuntamente las paredes y muebles del sitio.

–…Inuyasha ven si tienes hambre – lo invitó gentilmente, a pesar de sus nervios interiores, motivados tras percatarse de la contemplación del chico, recaída sobre ella.

En el mesón de mármol central de la cocina, les esperaba servido el desayuno continental, que tradicionalmente disfrutaban todas las mañanas. Kagome, antes que nada saludó a la cocinera con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, y luego fue a sentarse a su habitual taburete, Miroku actuó de la misma manera, al igual que Inuyasha, sólo que éste, en vez de besar a la señora, se presentó y la saludó formalmente.

El desayuno transcurrió en medio de una incómoda atmósfera, para la chica y el invitado, debido a las miradas donairosas que les lanzaba Miroku cada tanto. Luego de que el acosador se fuera se amenizó el ambiente, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntar lo que lo carcomía internamente.

- Estas segura que son de la misma sangre? – indagó inocentón, logrando que Kagome riese con ganas.

- también tengo mis dudas...pero es lo que dice mi mamá…- repuso entre risas, untando mantequilla en su último pan tostado.

Era la primera vez que la veía reír de esa manera, era adorable y revitalizador, definitivamente quería verla así con más frecuencia. Por momento, hasta sintió cierta envidia de las personas que ya la conocían a fondo, pero volvió a encauzarse.

– Sanas rápido… – comentó, tras notar la piel de sus brazos casi recuperada.

Se observó para comprobarlo. – es cierto… es que me recetaron un ungüento cicatrizante y al parecer resulta…- expresó, tras finalizar su ración, y se disponía a levantar los trastes sucios.

- …y cómo fue que caíste? los escalones no son estrechos.

-me distraje….- simplificó. No iba a decirle que estaba pensando sobre lo que pasó, en su propia cama, y antes que se le ocurriera insistir, ella improvisó -…yyy se puede saber qué es lo tienes planeado….?- preguntó al muchacho, simulando desinterés, ayudando a la señora en su labor.

-….es secreto- sintetizó al levantarse, acercándole los cubiertos sucios que sobraban, tras acabar con los exquisitos Crepes de mora.

-aasssh…eres peor que Miroku – protestó, tomando los enseres que cedió a la señora y luego salió de la cocina. De verdad quería saber, aunque disimulara, y él le salía con eso.

-…pero que impaciente eres….- siguiéndola -… tenía una idea pero …- suspendió su andar cuando Kagome lo hizo y fue a acostarse al sofá.

- te escucho…- indicó, sin mirarlo, pues tenía el antebrazo cubriéndole la vista.

Llegó hasta ella y retiró los pies cruzados de la chica, levantándolos de las tiritas flojas de la sandalia, para sentarse y que estos quedaran en su regazo. Kagome lo fusiló con la mirada y él se defendió.

- no te toqué…- mostrando sus palmas en el aire, ella volvió a su pose soltando un bufido de fastidio, pero dejó los pies reposados tal y cómo él los puso, mientras que Inuyasha, para evitar la tentación de ponerse a jugar con los dedos de los pies, y con eso correr el riesgo de que uno vaya a parar a su quijada, se cruzó de brazos y continuó.

– cambie de idea, porque pensándolo mejor tu cuerpo aún no está lis…- la mirada homicida de Kagome lo calló por un momento… - pero que es lo estás pensando pequeña pervertida…- comentó burlón, al caer en cuenta que mal interpretó sus palabras, ella no mencionó ni mu y volvió a cubrir su vista.

Contuvo la risa al percatarse de que estaba avergonzaba, para distender el ambiente, solicitaría lo que le interesaba desde hace rato.

-Oye… quiero ver más de esos- dijo señalando los retratos.

Ella al desconocer el significado de ¨esos¨, se fijó en él y luego en el lugar indicado –fotos…? – indagó extrañada.

Él asintió y ella se levantó de golpe denotando disgusto, ante la mirada confusa del muchacho - para eso me levantaste y…ni hablar, si vamos a quedarnos mejor te traigo los álbumes y yo vuelvo a la cama…- tanto arreglo para nada?, refunfuñó mentalmente, dirigiéndose en dirección a las escaleras, pero de improvisto la figura imponente de Inuyasha se hizo presente frente a ella.

-No… nada de eso…! tu ve a traer todos los álbumes que encuentres y yo iré a encender la camioneta – ordenó con firmeza -…te dije que haríamos un tour, no?, pues eso haremos, sólo que cambiaremos de destino y también quiero ver más fotografías- aclaró.

Puso los ojos en blanco en señal de agobio y sin decir nada, acató la orden. Aún desconocía que planeaba este chico, pero al menos, el revoltijo que creo en su cuarto, no sería en vano. Tardó un poco reuniéndolos ya que no todos estaban en su poder, algunos los tenía su madre, en lo alto de su closet, al igual que ella.

Siete coloridos y gruesos álbumes, igual a la guía telefónica, acapararon el asiento trasero del Jeep, que iba camino quien sabe a dónde, ya que Inuyasha se limitó a conducir sin destino aparente y Kagome no emitía sonido alguno, ya que intentaba concentrarse en su enfoque, lo que resultaba un tanto difícil, luego del mal entendido de su parte.

– Puedo poner música?- consultó, ya que el camino aparentaba aun sin final y sus recuerdos con él, insistían en torturarla, haciéndola sonrojar a cada instante, por lo que se mantenía con el rostro constantemente ladeado hacia la ventana.

-claro…- admitió el muchacho, él no estaba mejor que ella.

Tras un rato de buscar, no encontraba nada que le gustara y cuando estaba a punto de desistir, la harmoniosa y dulcificante voz de Bruno Mars, entonando Just The Way You Are, contuvo su desánimo, logrando que se relajara y descansara el mentón en sus antebrazos, que reposó en la ventanilla abierta.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shinin  
Her hair her hair  
falls perfectly without her tryin  
Shes so beautiful  
And i tell her everyday (Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos  
Hacen que las estrellas luzcan opacas  
Su cabello, su cabello  
cae perfectamente sin que ella lo pretenda  
Ella es tan hermosa  
Y se lo digo todo los días)

Yeah, I know, I know  
when i compliment her she wont believe me  
And its so its so  
sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say (Sí, lo sé, sé que  
cuando la elogio ella no cree en mí  
Y es tan, tan  
Triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo  
Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta  
¿Cómo me veo?, yo le digo: muy bien)

When I see your face  
theres not a thing that I would change  
Cuz ur amazing  
Just the way you are (Cuando veo su rostro  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el  
Porque eres asombrosa  
Así como eres)

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cuz girl ur amazing  
Just the way you are (Y cuando sonríes  
El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando  
Porque nena, eres asombrosa  
Así como eres)

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy  
Shes so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (Sus labios, sus labios  
Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me lo permitiera  
Su risa, su risa  
Ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy  
Ella es tan hermosa  
Y se lo digo todo los días)

Oh you know you know you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say (Oh sabes, sabes, sabes  
Que nunca te pediría que cambies  
Si es la perfección lo que buscas  
Te darás cuenta que la encontrarás siendo tu misma  
Así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien  
Sabes lo que voy a decir)

El tipo este no sonaba para nada mal y por curiosidad oyó atentamente hasta la última estrofa, y simplemente se volvió una canción familiar, aunque ni siquiera conociera el nombre de la música, la letra había ganado significado propio, como rara vez suele pasar...

-entiendes lo que dice…?- preguntó Inuyasha, mirándola brevemente.

-…sí, he aprendido algo de inglés…- informó, sin cambiar de pose, observando las inmensas edificaciones del centro.

- Dice mucho…- acotó, viéndola mediante el reflejo del retrovisor exterior, con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular, ya que ella hizo de cuenta que no lo oyó, pero eso y el rubor presente en sus pómulos reveló, una vez más, que entre ellos dos, la indiferencia brillaba por su ausencia.

Nadie dijo nada más, hasta varios minutos después, cuando nuevos temas, nada sugerentes, empezaron a sonar.

-a dónde vamos..?- consultó Kagome, entretenida en cualquier cosa que no sea él.

-A la bahía… pero si no te agrada, puedes elegir otro sitio…- aclaró, ya que lo que buscaba era que ella se sintiera cómoda, por eso optó por un lugar transitado, y no muy alejado de sus hogares.

-no, está bien…me agrada- dijo buscando una nueva estación de radio, ya que las primeras líneas de Again, de Anni B. Sweet, la empezaban a incomodar.

- estaremos ahí hasta que abra el acuario… te parece bien?

-si… hace mucho que no voy- al no encontrar nada aceptable, apagó el autorradio.

- ten…- le pasó el pendrive, exclusivo para sus temas preferidos, que siempre dejaba en la división de ambos asientos.

Kagome lo agarró, pero se tomó su tiempo en observarlo, ya que no reconoció el dispositivo. – y que se supone que haga con esto? – finalmente preguntó, incapaz de descifrar el objeto.

-pero que desactualizada eres… no es obvio?...es un pendrive, genio- ironizó.

-pues no lo parece…! Pensé que decapitaste la figura de acción de Aliens- se defendió, devolviendo el USB sin mucha delicadeza y luego se cruzó de brazos.

No pudo evitar reírse de ella, se había pichado. – keh, no exageres… cuando vuelves a clases?- se encorvó levemente para alzar el dispositivo que había caído a sus pies, por segundos perdió de vista la ruta, y bastaron para que Kagome se viera obligada a tomar el volante y desviara el trayecto, ocasionando el aturdidor rechinar de las llantas por el inesperado derrape….

* * *

**N/A: días después de publicar y recordar constantemente el capítulo, me quedé algo intranquila… se me habrá pasado la mano con lo sentimental, raye lo cursi con el Inuyasha declarándose? Él que es medio bestia, poco delicado para esas cosas…. Pero después me acordé… si Kagome tuvo el valor de declararse teniendo todas las de perder contra Kikyo y hasta decidió quedarse con él aunque sufriera con eso…ahora lo menos que merece es una confesión decente de parte del susodicho, creo yo… y ya no me siento mal por manipularlo maquiavélicamente XD**

**Por otra parte…les dije que falta poco para el final y como le comente a Manzana es por mi tiempo restante (el 4 de marzo vuelvo a la facultad), tenía planeado comprimir los capítulos restantes (de dos o tres hacer 1 bien largo y terminar lo antes posible la historia) pero pensé mejor y desistí de eso (sería anti yo y de paso podría fundir toda la historia en el apuro) y entonces decidí continuar como hasta ahora, escribir cuando pueda y cada que la inspiración colabore… Créanme que este año se me viene pesadito, seguro dirán artes es sólo pintar y dibujar…pero no, siempre están los ensayos, investigaciones, exposiciones, talleres, charlas, pinturas que rehacer (odio pintar) etc, etc… retomar mi trabajo ocasional y lidiar con mi vida personal de paso… sólo les pido un poquitín de paciencia y comprensión hasta llegar a la palabra FIN. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

* * *

Una vez aparcado el coche, bajó de este y lo rodeó hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor -…y reservaste el local? – consultó retomando la charla. Uniformada de blazer peplum negro, sobre camisa blanca y corbata roja, con falda escocesa negra de tres olanes, medias oscuras hasta los muslos, guillerminas de gamuza, de igual tono que la corbata y la mochila a rayas multicolores, que colgaba de un solo hombro.

- Con quién crees que hablas? – denotó galante, tomándola de la mano para arrimarla más a él, también uniformado, pero con variantes acordes al género masculino, el blazer de corte italiano, pantalón y zapatos negros, al momento que cerraba la puerta del Subaru BRZ gris.

- Con un libidinoso…- bromeó sonriente, enganchándose al cuello de su novio.

- Aun así me amas…- replicó, robándole un corto beso.

- Quién dijo que te amo? - cuestionó con fingido menosprecio.

- Sólo lo sé…como sé que estás loca por casarte conmigo y tener muchos hijitos….- alegó muy seguro, con ella hecha presa entre sus brazos.

Sango no puedo evitar reírse con ganas, a casi un año de estar de novios, ese comentario ya sólo le causaba gracia, no así, su desubicada mano con complejo de explorador.

– Para eso Señor, primero tienes que finalizar el instituto no crees…?

-Lo haré… – murmuró plantando un beso en su mejilla – con mi novia como tutora, será pan comido…- argumentó en un susurro, esta vez besándole el cuello, obteniendo una risita de parte de ella, a causa del cosquilleo que él produjo.

- A veces, hasta creo que repetiste el año apropósito…- cuestionó con tranquilidad, librándose de los brazos que la mantenían cariñosamente apresada por la cintura. Si seguían en esas, en cualquier momento serían severamente regañados por algún profesor o… Miroku haría de las suyas, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar vergüenza, frente a todos los demás alumnos que pasaban por ahí, por ninguno de los motivos.

Suspiró desilusionado al verla alejarse - Yo sería incapaz de eso…- afirmó con solemnidad teatral, siguiendo los pasos de la chica, cuando la curiosidad atacó nuevamente sus sentidos.

-Mi bella Sango…no me dirás de donde salió el valiente Inuyasha? – preguntó con sincero interés, pescando su mano en el aire.

- Eso no me corresponde decírtelo….- declaró sin mirarlo, ya que ella llevaba la delantera.

- Oh, vamos…soy el único hermano de Kagome, tengo derecho a saber de mi cuñado…- suplicó con el rostro lastimero, aunque su novia no lo viera.

Exhaló con cansancio mientras lo jalaba, subiendo los antiquísimos peldaños de mármol travertino , que los encaminaba al magnificente edificio neobarroco francés, en donde cientos de animados alumnos se disponían a empezar un nuevo día. Ella por el contrario no estaba tan entusiasta, ya que este día cargaría con el plus de tener que lidiar con los interrogatorios y otras mañas de su curioso novio y compañero de clases.

En menos de dos segundos el brusco desplazamiento ocasionó que el vehículo girara cambiando de eje, que los álbumes cayeran del asiento al piso, así como la cartera que la chica tenía en su regazo y que el coche quedara transversal en el único carril, a centímetros de subir a la acera y embestir contra un hidrante. Si hubieran ido por la vía principal y no por una alternativa, de seguro no contarían la historia y para dicha de todos, nadie salió perjudicado en el acto, ya que el auto que los precedía ya ni estaba a la vista.

-QUE CARA…- las barbaridades que pronunciaría al viento o a la madre de algún anónimo y la taquicardia que el incidente le produjo, sin titubeos fueron desplazados por una punzante dolencia en el pecho, al ver a Kagome lívida, cómo si la caricia del oscuro ángel la hubiera rozado, arqueada contra el asiento y respirando con irregularidad, aferrándose con tesón a la tela de su short. Al notarla al borde de una crisis de ansiedad, la imperante necesidad de protegerla contra todo mal despertó en él, en segundos liberó a ambos del cinturón y la haló hacia él.

El frío que caló sus huesos pronto se desvaneció en la calidez del reconfortante abrazo mutuo, en dónde su rostro permaneció hundido entre el hombro y el cuello masculino. Al momento de hallarse en esa fortaleza, la incandescencia del contacto logró que su arritmia cardiaca se desvinculara del opresivo pánico, y la sensación de inseguridad fue súbitamente abolida por las lenitivas caricias, que recorrían grácilmente su ondulada melena, pero de igual manera el indómito llanto se destiló de los lagrimales, infiltrándose posteriormente en la tela de algodón carmín que él vestía.

Al sentir la tibia humedad, consecuente de las lágrimas, expandirse desde el hombro hasta el pecho de su camisa, la impotencia lo consumió mordazmente, la sujetó con más firmeza contra su cuerpo y besó su sien. Nunca estos escurridizos lamentos lo hicieron sentir tan inútil y oprimido, pero que podía hacer más que sólo estrecharla firmemente e intentar transmitirle calma en el contacto?

Se desahogaba sin premura alguna, como si el impasible tiempo, al verlos tan a gusto en ese complaciente abrazo, interrumpiese su andar, sólo por concederles un rato más así, aferrados al cuerpo del otro. Mientras la cautivante cercanía entre ambos y las caricias cada vez más gratas, sumada al envolvente y fresco aroma amaderado que él poseía, empezaban a poner de rodillas a su sensatez, incitando que sus ansias de repetir aquel último y electrizante beso, amenazasen con dominarla…

– Por favor, no llores Kagome, no pasó nada…y me estas bañando. – lo último lo dijo a modo de broma, logrando que ella riera entre el sollozo, y que su cuerpo se aligerara al oírla. Hacerla reír fue lo único que su mente sugirió, ignorando que con sus palabras acababa de abortar un potencial beso, concebido por ella.

Al escucharlo fue inevitable que riera, como también que la cordura prevaleciera – Lo siento…– pronunció tímidamente, deshaciendo la apacible unión que mantuvieron por un buen rato, para restituirse en su asiento, con la vergüenza ardorosa pintada en su rostro, mérito perteneciente a su tentadora cavilación y a la manera tan natural con la que correspondió al abrazo.

– Estás bien?- indagó preocupado, temía que haya sufrido alguna nueva lesión, pero al verla afirmar, el sosiego llegó a su alma y ágilmente encostó el vehículo que impedía el paso.

Sin emitir palabra y secándose el rastro de las lágrimas confirmó cabizbaja, cuestionándose íntimamente el pensamiento que estuvo a punto de concretar. Si él no hubiera hablado…ella lo habría besado? ELLA?!.

– Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó impávido, interrumpiendo la introversión de Kagome, ocasionando que lo mirara aún cabizbaja y con la mirada diluida.

– Es que….no pude evitarlo, lo vi…vi..- explicaba temerosa y con la cabeza gacha – rengueaba, no lo iba a lograr…y me asusté…- finalizó, con las manos aferrándose a sus rodillas.

–Quién…? – instó confuso. Se trataría de un anciano, algún niño?!.

– un….un cachorro- murmuró apenada por su arrebato.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, al momento que un saturado suspiro escapó de sus pulmones, pero su estado de relajo se vio afectado cuando vio a Kagome salir de la camioneta.

– A dónde vas?

Se asomó a la ventana abierta – Puede que esté herido… iré a buscarlo. – indicó calma, y luego se dispuso a andar. Al verlo exhalar con tanto pesar lo creyó enojado, pero eso era lo que menos la inquietaba ahora, y decidida bajó del coche para ir en busca del animal.

Esta chica era realmente admirable, el miedo que hace un momento la sumía acabó ofuscado por su alma misericordiosa y él quedó de igual manera al verla dirigirse a un posible callejón, cómo a tres metros más adelante. Cuando la contemplación se disipó, tomó un paño azul de microfibra que guardaba en la guantera, e imitó a la gentil chica.

Rápidamente alcanzó a Kagome en su andar – toma – indicó calmo, ofreciéndole el paño – esto servirá para agarrarlo y que no te ensucie…

Lo recibió agradecida y todo lo que antes ocupaba su cabeza, en ese momento fue ensombrecido por la sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que él se interesase en ayudar al pequeño can.

Llegaron al sitio, se veía umbroso, con charcos de agua por doquier, con algunos contenedores de reciclaje y cajas vacías esparcidas a lo largo del pasillo. Cada uno por su lado empezó la búsqueda del canino, el muchacho fue hasta el otro extremo y ella quedó en el principio, después de un rato de explorar minuciosamente cada rincón del callejón dieron con él. Kagome se arrodilló sin asco en el insalubre piso para poder quitarlo con cuidado del cartón en el que estaba, era un mestizo de pelaje oscuro y ojos color miel, algo parecido a un pastor alemán, de unos dos meses podría decirse, estaba húmedo y asustadizo.

–…Lo encontré Inuyasha! – avisó con el cachorro ya envuelto en el paño y arrullado en brazos como un recién nacido.

– Tiene placa? – preguntó, acercándose para examinarlo.

–Pues…creo que no– respondió tras palparle el cuello y no encontrar nada.

Cuando estuvo al lado de la chica procedió de igual manera, topándose con el mismo resultado y la húmeda lengua del perro que saboreó su mano.

– aaag…! Que desagradable…– gruñó asqueado, mientras restregaba su mano baboseada por el brazo desnudo de su acompañante, ya que ésta se mofó con ganas por la hazaña del cachorro.

Kagome, por su parte, farfulló una sarta de insultos, lanzándole un intento de patada a la rodilla, que él ágilmente esquivó.

–Ya no es tan gracioso, verdad…– ironizó, conservando la distancia.

–Eres un inmaduro…– renegó alejándose, ya que no pudo darle.

– Ja…mira quien lo dice – bufó – oye a donde se supone que vas con eso…

– Donde más… hay que volver a casa - explicó sin volverse a verlo.

–De ninguna manera...

Esta vez lo observó y con el filo de su mirada lo destazó – Eres un insensible…volveré sola, no necesito que me lleves! – vociferó enojada marchándose, se sintió tonta por creer que él la apoyaría.

La alcanzó al vuelo y sin requerir de mucho esfuerzo la cargó como barril a cuestas en su hombro, llevándola a la camioneta.

–Que haces…Bájame ahora..! – demandó más que rabiada por no poder golpearlo, ya que sostenía al perro con ambos brazos, además estaba totalmente inmovilizada, ya que él, con el brazo izquierdo la retenía firmemente por la espalda y con la otra, sujetó sus blancas piernas.

–Eres demasiado precipitada….! Lo que quise decir es que buscaremos una veterinaria…– aclaró, ignorando el reclamo.

Aunque sus palabras sonaron toscas, y que la posición en que la mantenía era sumamente incomoda, fue capaz de ilustrar una cándida sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, desvaneciendo en el acto la irritada expresión de su faz, logrando que un nuevo sentimiento hacia él emergiera en ella, la admiración.

– Que honor contar con tu presencia…- declaró divertida la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas, desde la entrada del casi vacío salón de clases, al ver a Sango abstraída en sus pensamientos, sentada en su habitual lugar cerca del ventanal – y Kagome, dónde está?- curioseó, al ver el lugar vacío, mientras se adentraba.

– Es una laaaarga historia…

– Sospecho que tiene que ver con que no se aparecieran el fin de semana completo…- supuso, dejando su mochila violeta en el lugar que le correspondía, en la segunda fila del salón, a pasos de la puerta de entrada – pero eso, me lo cuentas luego…ahora, aprovechemos y dime cómo van los preparativos – pidió sentándose de un brinco en el pupitre vacío de Kagome, al costado de su amiga.

Sus ojos cafés chispearon de la emoción – todo está listo, será increíble, lo haremos en la playa…

– En serio, en la playa?- cuestionó asombrada Ayame .

– Siii, el local es asombroso, tiene dos ambientes y ambos están igual de geniales…con bar, pista de baile, loungs y en la playa, camastros con doseles y faroles marroquíes….y como estaremos hasta el amanecer, incluye desayuno francés…es perfecto…! Miroku ya lo reservó – explicó Sango muy entusiasmada.

- Wooow….Kagome jamás olvidará este cumpleaños…!- exclamó maravillada.

- Esa es la idea…este cumpleaños hay que festejarlo como se lo merece…- declaró, adquiriendo una pose soñadora al descansar su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa -…y tú, cómo vas con el vestido..?

Su rostro expresó orgullo y satisfacción – ahhh… me está quedando para portada de revista, sólo faltan ajustar ciertos detalles….pero utilizaremos los dos ambientes?

- Sólo el de la playa, no somos tantos…mantendremos el mismo grupo que asistió al tuyo, bueno…aunque es posible que una persona más se acople…- meditó, al recordar a Inuyasha y el acuerdo que la misma Kagome, inmensamente avergonzada, se encargó de esclarecerle, minutos después de lo ocurrido.

-Otro pretendiente…? – preguntó como si se tratara de algo tan común como el pan.

Sango lo confirmó con una radiante sonrisa y el ceño relajado.

-Esa cara… - musitó acercándose hasta el punto que podría considerarse acoso – tú desgraciada, no me estás contando lo más importe de todo esto…!- reclamó

Sango soltó una carcajada, poniendo sus palmas a modo de protección, por la alteración que sufrió su amiga.

– es a Kagome a quien tienes que exigirle los detalles….no estoy autorizada a decir nada - se excusó. Para su fortuna y bienestar físico, el timbre alertó que ya era hora de la entrada, provocando que una oleada de adolescentes irrumpieran en el aula, salvándola del exhaustivo interrogatorio al cual sería sometida, una vez más.

Al desconocer a cabalidad el atareado centro de la ciudad, recurrieron al bendito GPS, que los guió a un moderno edificio lineal, con fachada puramente de cristal templado y un amplio aparcamiento frontal. No les tomó más de veinte minutos llegar a ella, una renombrada clínica para mascotas y tras dar una breve explicación del caso fueron derivados a la sala en dónde examinarían al afortunado cachorro.

Ante las expectantes miradas de la joven pareja, una mujer de mediana edad, de ojos rasgados color café, con el oscuro cabello recogido en una coleta alta, procedió a examinar cuidadosamente a su paciente.

-El pequeño tendrá que quedar internado hasta recuperarse, está desnutrido, con parásitos y tiene el extensor del carpo desgarrado– informó finalmente la veterinaria.

-Pobrecito…pero podremos venir a verlo cuando podamos? – consultó Kagome, que se mantenía parada a un lado, acariciando al sedado perro, acostado en la plataforma esterilizada.

-Sin ningún problema, pero necesito saber quién figurara como su responsable…

– Ambos – resolvió Inuyasha, sentado en el oscuro puff capitoné, a espaldas de Kagome y cerca de la entrada. Ésta al oírlo giró para verlo con cara de, de que estas hablando Willis?.

–Si por alguna razón yo no estoy disponible, recurrirán a ti - argumento sabiamente, de brazos cruzados, tras interpretar la graciosa expresión de su rostro.

No se opuso, ya que no le molestaba encargarse del cachorro, lo que produjo su momentáneo disgusto fue que se atribuyera la decisión por ella. Sin mencionar nada, volvió a concentrarse en el canino, ignorando que con eso asumía un vínculo directo con Inuyasha, que en esta ocasión actuó muy consciente a su favor, y eso lo confirmaba el mohín triunfante que se trazó en su rostro, el cual para su suerte, la inocencia de Kagome desapercibió.

- La responsabilidad será momentánea o lo adoptarán? – inquirió respetuosamente la experta, de manera a certificar la situación del cachorro.

La chica giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo directo, cruzada de brazos y curiosa por lo que pudiera pasar, ya que para él era taaaan fácil decidirlo todo, quería verlo ahora….

– Da lo mismo… - mencionó inmutable, ante la mirada atónita de Kagome, que esta vez presumía venir un rechazo categórico de parte del muchacho, ya que no esperaba más bondad de su parte.

-…Bien, y cómo lo bautizarán?

-Como diga ella está bien…- sentencio el chico, Kagome aún no digería lo anterior cuando él volvió a emitir palabra.

-Puede aguardarnos un momento, por favor…- solicitó gentilmente la chica, tras el consentimiento de la veterinaria, que se disponía a asear al perro para intervenirlo luego, Kagome fue a sentarse junto al muchacho para aclarar la situación.

-Cómo que da lo mismo…?!- lo recriminó en voz baja.

-No lo quieres? Pensé que sí…- respondió siempre fresco, apoyado a la blanca pared, conservando su pose.

-No se trata de eso idiota, es mucha responsabilidad…!- exclamó exasperada, pero manteniendo el tono bajo. No es que no quisiera quedarse con el cachorro, era la manera tan despreocupada en que él lo tomaba, lo que la sulfuraba.

-Keh, es solo uno y nosotros dos… nos turnaremos para cuidarlo- simplificó.

Él no lo había planeado, ni lo hacía solo por asegurar un vínculo con ella, también poseía cierto grado de sensibilidad y no sería capaz de entregarlo a algún refugio, o peor aún a la perrera, y como tampoco tenía problema para solventar los gastos que una mascota conlleva, no veía inconveniente en que ambos se encargaran de él.

Ella aun no captaba que el perro sería una especie de hijo para ambos, ni que lo planteado era nada más y nada menos que una custodia compartida, por lo que su rigor se mitigó ante la coherente justificación del chico y se resignó sin más peros a ello

–Y entonces, cómo lo llamaremos?- consultó descansando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

- Me da igual… con tal que no lo llames Pupi…- comentó socarrón.

-Aasssh para que me molesto….- se quejó levantándose, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación, en donde la veterinaria seguía higienizando al cachorro.

Se divertía de lo lindo con las expresiones que ella mostraba, hasta que la vio acercarse al oído de la mujer para decirle algo, que obviamente no quería que él oyera, y la incertidumbre aumento al percibir la sonrisa taimada que Kagome esbozó cuando la señora, tras acabar con su labor, lo transcribió en el papel.

-Bien…ya podemos irnos – anunció la chica, volviendo a él con tranquilidad perturbadora y una pequeña libreta blanca en mano.

Su consternación pasó a segundo plano al advertir, por primera vez, las rodillas sucias y enrojecidas de la chica.

– Espera Kagome…- la detuvo ya cerca de la puerta, quitándole la libreta que llevaba en mano - Puede atenderla? – pidió a la señora.

–Oye…no soy un animal, idiota..! – refunfuño tratando de recuperar el pliego blanco, cosa que le fue imposible, ya que él alzó el brazo, haciendo inútil cualquier esfuerzo de parte de ella, pero…. Kagome reacia a rendirse, se montó a la espalda de Inuyasha, enganchándose a su cuello con un brazo, para poder arrebatarle el objeto con el otro.

– No lo digo por eso tonta, mírate las rodillas, pueden infectarse…solo te pondrá alcohol y ya.- le aclaró, batallando por mantener su brazo alejado del alcance de la chica.

-Dame eso…yo lo guardaré…! – rezongó, ignorando sus palabras, tratando infructuosamente de inmovilizarlo con su agarre.

La mujer de bata los observaba muy entretenida, este tipo de actos nunca se daban en el consultorio, y aprovechando que la chica estaba empeñada en su objetivo y que Inuyasha cómo podía la sostenía, se aproximó sigilosa y desinfectó las rodillas de la joven, que ante el frío e inesperado contacto del alcohol con su irritada piel, chilló cesando la lucha, aun trepada al lomo del muchacho.

Inuyasha se lo agradeció con una reverencia, saliendo finalmente de ahí, con ella aún a sus espaldas, puesto que la chica no aflojó el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello y él para evitar ser ahorcado por el peso muerto, la sostuvo de las piernas.

-Ya bájame…! - exigió Kagome, luego de caer en cuenta que ya estaban en el extenso y solitario pasillo, camino a la recepción para abonar por el servicio prestado.

-Para eso Mogli, primero tienes que soltarme…- replicó con lógica, logrando que ella lo liberara y él a ella.

-Dámelo…- pidió seria, ya frente a él, con la palma extendida.

- Porqué tanto afán en esto - exclamó curioso, abriendo la libreta, que resultó ser la de vacunación del perro, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero al ver el nombre de la ahora mascota de ambos…– CÓMO QUE INUYASHA!- increpó, fuera de sí.

Kagome apabullada por la potencia del reclamo se encogió de hombros, empleando su mejor cara y sonrisa de inocente. – Ay, no es para tanto…- simplificó cínicamente, dándole palmaditas de consolación en el hombro.

Si esto lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona ya estaría como sticker en el piso, pero desgraciadamente para su orgullo fue Kagome la que osó denigrar su nombre, y a ella jamás podría agredirla.

– Búscale otro nombre….!

– No te gusta?….al fin y al cabo no se llama Pupi…- alegó sarcástica, internamente estaba disfrutando hacerlo impacientarse.

- No te hagas la chistosita….!

- Ay, pero que amargado eres…- pronunció indiferente, recuperando la libreta, rotando 180° para ir a la recepción, pero su propósito se vio frustrado al quedar presa contra la fría pared revestida de verde agua, con las muñecas cautivas al costado de su cuerpo y la hosca mirada ámbar sobre las suyas.

– Que…me vas a pegar? – lo afrontó indolente.

En su rostro se dejó asomar una media sonrisa satírica – Me crees capaz…? – preguntó con dejo amargo en su voz, inmerso en las cuencas castañas que se mantenían apáticas, a pesar de la exigua distancia entre ambos rostros, Kagome respondió con un gesto de quien sabe.

– Pues no, jamás lo haría…– declaró sereno, pero ella no podía pasar sobre su orgullo y quedar inmune, si el perro llevaría su nombre al menos se quedaría con una gratificante indemnización por ello, aunque rompería su promesa… y tal vez hasta su nariz, si ella se enfurecía...

– Enton…. – su arisco reclamo quedó atrapado en el inesperado y efusivo beso que el intrépido chico plantó en sus labios, y dócilmente fue ahogándose en el deleitante ritmo que sus bocas compasaron. Toda voluntad de oposición se esfumó cuando las manos que aprehendieron con descuido sus muñecas, cambiaron de ánimos y sutilmente fueron buscando una nueva función, mientras la izquierda con tacto primoroso quedó en su cintura, la otra en leves roces prosiguió su travesía en la erizada piel de su tenso brazo, hasta perderse finalmente en su sedosa melena, logrando que ambos cuerpos se unieran con la maniobra. Él estaba incumpliendo su promesa, pero eso poco le importaba, más la perturbaba la incapacidad de rechazarlo cada vez que él, mediante el simple tacto extasiaba todos sus sentidos….y tal vez, hasta a su propia alma. Su raciocinio estaba indiscutiblemente derrotado y eso quedó confirmado cuando sus pies intuitivamente la elevaron y sus irresolutas manos se posaron suavemente a los costados del torso masculino, consintiendo la prolongación de aquel vehemente beso, en el que todos sus sentidos quedaron prendados...

Volver a sentir la dulce conjunción de sus labios y lengua y que estos le correspondieran tan devotamente, suprimía todo atisbo de disgusto que pudiera albergar, la sensación de tenerla, de sentirla tan suya en ese momento, era simplemente desbordante, si de él dependiera volvería eterno el instante. Rectificarse por ese sublime momento valía todo, hasta un tabique desviado si se diera el caso.

– Una justa remuneración…– le susurró al oído al separarse, expresión que remató con un casto beso, que ostentaba adoración, en el ángulo mandibular de la turbada y avergonzada chica.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle sus bellos ojos y hacérselos tragar, sólo la besó por venganza?! Eso la hizo sentir estúpida, denigrada…. Si recordara la célebre frase que lo hacía desplomarse en el piso, lo habría dicho una y otra vez hasta quedar sin habla, pero dada su inconciencia, sólo atinó a empujarlo sin miramiento y se alejó a pasos pesados, mientras musitaba un rosario de maldiciones, dedicados a ella misma y al otro implicado.

El pobre en ocasiones era tan desatinado, si tan solo se hubiera reservado su tonto comentario, tal vez la aprensiva chica, que ahora desaparecía en el pasillo, hubiera aflojado la tensa cuerda imaginaria que ambos jalaban, pero debido a su innecesario comentario, ella todavía se mantendría cauta.

Realmente estaba preparado para sufrir alguna desgracia, aunque también albergaba una pizca de esperanza de que ella finalmente desertara de su adversa actitud, el modo tan dilecto en que correspondió a su descaro alimentó esa ilusión, pero en vista de que eso no pasó, se contentaba con lo robado y con las semanas a su favor…

La alcanzó en recepción, luego de quedar un rato pensativo, en dónde Kagome estaba muy concentrada, sentada en la banca modular y completando la planilla necesaria para la internación del perro. Cuando se acomodó al lado de la chica ésta le entregó el formulario junto con el bolígrafo, denotando nada en su mirada? Pero su intento de vislumbrar algo en ella se vio truncado cuando la imperturbable joven habló.

– También tienes que llenarlo y firmarlo, yo no puedo avalarlo, aun soy menor de edad..– argumentó secamente, como si él fuera nada más que un socio o menos que eso.

Cómo podía estar tan indiferente después de lo ocurrido…? evidentemente no esperaba que saltase a sus brazos, porque claro estaba que eso no ocurriría pero tampoco imaginó que sería glacial, tanto que fue incapaz de retenerla cuando ella se alejó nuevamente, esta vez en dirección al estacionamiento frontal, en donde dejaron el Jeep. Se resignó y dedicó su atención al documento, pero antes de completarlo releyó cada punto de este, como supuso, Kagome no se retractó y registró al perro con su nombre, pero esta vez lo tomó por el lado amable, peripecia nada casual y netamente influenciada por la enmelada compensación que se adjudicó. Sin más prórroga, gestionó todo al pie de la letra y canceló la deuda del día. Ahora sólo rogaba porque ella no suspendiera los planes hechos….

Por el bien de su salud mental prefirió salir de ahí y esperarlo afuera, de todos modos el resto del trámite ya no le correspondía. Automáticamente sus pies la llevaron hasta el vehículo, ya que el fiasco bloqueó su mente, un gran chasco, eso se sentía…él solo la beso por mantener indemne su estúpido orgullo y ella… ella se deshizo como helado al sol en ese beso, demasiado tentador para rechazarlo, y por el que se dejó arrastrar plácidamente al borde del idilio, cada vez que sus labios ansiosos se reclamaban mutuamente…y luego, la devolvió a la realidad de un sopetón…era tan frustrante, no podía siquiera verlo sin desear desollarlo vivo, pero no se lo demostraría, la indiferencia resulta mejor penitencia que la antipatía….

Al parecer estaba sumamente retraída en sus pensamientos, pues su presencia pasó inadvertida, y ella se mantuvo recostada en la puerta del automóvil, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en el piso, hasta que el sonido de las puertas destrabándose la sobresaltó, y sin fijarse en él ingresó al coche. Estaban a centímetros nada más, sin embargo la sentía tan distante….tan disímil a la apacible chica del pasillo…

Porque estaba así…necesitaba saberlo – Oye…que es lo que te pasa? – indagó, ya frente al volante. El chico definitivamente carecía de sutileza en ocasiones.

– Nada, por…? – replicó tranquila, levantando su cartera que quedó en el piso, para guardar la dichosa libreta.

Mentirosa, pensó, es sabido a ciencia cierta que un nada, dicho por ellas, siempre encubre un tempestuoso todo. – No me ven… – la melodía de una llamada entrante lo interrumpió de tajo, era el teléfono de Kagome, quien lo atendió instantáneamente, ignorando adrede lo que él diría.

– hola…

– Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido el fin de semana, me lo vas a contar con lujo de detalles….! – exigió la voz alterada de su querida amiga.

– Eh? Tranquilízate…No sé a qué te refieres…– fingió demencia, al momento que Inuyasha puso a andar el vehículo, pues gracias a la interrupción el muchacho recapacitó y desistió de promover una nueva discusión, ya que el tiempo seguía su curso y por andar de caritativos ya perdieron una buena parte del día.

– No te hagas… y dime quién es el chico… estás con él?! –interpeló tras oír el motor encenderse, teniendo por sabido que Kagome no conducía.

–Cómo… Que dices…hay mala recepción… nos vemos cuando vuelva al colegio – se excusó, evadiendo nuevos reclamos y cortó con la llamada.

– la maldita se hizo la desentendida….! – Exclamó ofendida, mirando incrédula la pantalla de su móvil.

– Ay por favor… entiéndela, es la primera vez que está en algo así…- explicó Sango frente al espejo del baño, retocándose el delineado coral de sus parpados.

– De igual manera tendrá que cantar…– sentencio la pelirroja, sentada en el mesón del lavatorio.

– Pasó algo? – consultó Inuyasha, pues la conversación provocó que ella exhalara saturada, al instante de finalizarla.

– Eh? No, nada importante… – simplificó, guardando nuevamente su teléfono – ya habrán abierto el acuario, no?… – comentó seguido, cruzándose el cinturón. Lo sucedido logró que su displicencia con él se atenuara, ya que toda su concentración se vio volcada hacia la inevitable situación que debería afrontar, pues el afán de su persuasiva amiga no desaparecería hasta tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Esta vez la percibió libre del temido nada y eso ciertamente lo alivió, aunque ella realmente era impredecible. Llevaban pocos días de conocerse, pero las situaciones que pasaron juntos ya lo hacían sospechar de que pudiera ser algo bipolar, y mientras continuaban el camino a la bahía, una inesperada y burlesca risa escapó de lo más recóndito de su ser.

Kagome lo miro de soslayo despectivamente, ante lo que consideró una reacción incoherente de su parte, pues ella sólo hizo un comentario. – Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

– ah…? Nada…por cierto, has ido a Odaiba?

Nadie puede reírse así de nada…Acaso este tipo sufría de bipolaridad o qué? pensó, hasta la tentaron las ganas de preguntárselo, pero se limitó a responderle. – Si, varias veces… y eso a que viene?

- También está en la bahía y es reconocida por sus múltiples atracciones… nunca he

ido y me da curiosidad…más que el acuario.

- No es mala idea, por mí está bien…pero ni se te ocurra hacerme caminar el kilómetro del puente…– le advirtió seriamente, amenazándolo con el índice.

-Eres aburrida sabes… bromeó, ignorando su dedo.

- Puedes dejarme aquí si tanto te aburro, sé cómo volver a casa… – respondió presuntuosa, cruzándose de brazos, girando su rostro hacia el lado de la ventana.

- También exagerada…– remató, mofándose una vez más.

Y tu un fastidio…

* * *

**N/A: antes que nada, de ahora en más Raizza va a ser mi seudónimo, el cambio se debe a que no me sentía identificada con el otro… pero bue… lo que importa es que este me gusta más y me sienta … al menos yo creo que si… je**

**Aaah… les extrañé…! tuve una semana de mierda, es lo más suave que puedo decir… tenía muchas ganas de actualizar pero me enredé toda, mi mouse se murió y mi paciencia es del tamaño de un poroto para hacer todo solo con teclado, estuve con inconvenientes de luz, sumado a mi escaso tiempo para escribir, la inspiración que me llegaba a cuotas, perdí miserablemente quince puntos en una prueba de historia y otros tantos en otra materia, por estúpida y distraída pero a pesar de todo y de lo que me costó pulirlo y dejarlo todo chuchi, este capítulo resultó ser de mis favoritos… jo aunque no esté completo, ya que mi intención era terminar el día uno y empezar el dos en este capítulo, pero a este paso que voy me va tomar otro mes terminarlo parece, y decidí publicar hasta acá…****… y agradezco una vez más a mi estimada HikariCaelum, ella sabe porque ;)**

**Un abrazo grande y gracias por la paciencia…! nos volveremos a leer :D espero que pronto…**


End file.
